The Greatest Gift
by Nopa LaMais
Summary: Part 3 of the Holiday Saga. Christmas is a time for Peace on Earth and good will towards man. Too bad Sarah is in the Underground this Christmas... Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the labyrinth in any way. Well, except for the DVD. :)

Hello all! Welcome to Part 3 of the Holiday Saga! Woo hoo!

If you haven't read parts one and two, please go do so now. You'll be lost otherwise. :) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

The Dragon Court was alight with dozens of small twinkling lights. Unlike the tiny dim lights used by mortals however, these lights moved freely and changed color and intensity at will. The members of the court swirled gaily around in pairs, dancing gracefully to the music and chattering freely about the evening's festivities.

All were enjoying the mortal traditions. None more than the two siblings though, having being reunited only that morning. Sarah giggled at her brother's forcibly grim expression as he led her in a waltz. The little boy was trying so hard to seem adult and kingly. The only thing that gave him away was his shinning eyes and faltering steps.

At the conclusion of the dance the one who watched them made his move, smoothly stepping up next to his adopted son. "May I?" He asked with a slightly raised brow and a small quirk to his lips.

Toby gave a tiny bow in return and grinned impishly at his sister before running off, no doubt to recount the presents underneath the giant tree the Dragon Lord had found. The mortal girl looked almost hesitatingly at the fae king, doubt and apprehension flickering in her eyes.

A casual observer would have only made note of the pair moving in closer as the first strains of the song began. One set of hands entwined, the other placed on the shoulder and hip of their partner. That same observer would have failed to notice the slight tremble of the girl's smooth white hands or the almost imperceptible lowering of the king's brow as his eyes took on a hard glint, but neither went unnoticed by the two pressed so intimately together.

The first dozen steps of the dance were made in silence, each lost in their private thoughts, but unable to look away from the other's eyes. A green deeper than the oldest pine tree focused fully on the mismatched steely blue-grey.

"If I didn't know better Sarah," he said at last, breaking the almost strained silence between them with his harshly whispered words, "I would say you were afraid of me."

She seemed to contemplate her response for the next few sweeping turns of the dance before replying. "I am not, nor have I ever been afraid of you Goblin King."

The quirk of his lips from earlier erupted into a full blown smirk. He brought her attention to her still quivering hand by squeezing the member lightly and asking in a low growl, "Then perhaps it is anticipation that causes you to react so."

He made his words into a statement rather than a question, causing her to grit her teeth. "Maybe I'm just a little cold," she told him.

He pulled her stiff body closer into his own and bent down so that his mouth rested by her ear. "I could warm you up," he said to her, seeing the goose bumps his hot breath caused on her skin.

"No thank you," she replied icily, attempting to separate from him, but his arms had closed around her with the strength of a steel trap. A hint of anger was clearly visible in her flashing eyes and compressed lips but Jareth could only smirk in reply.

Not even the end of the song brought a reprieve for Sarah as he continued to hold tightly to her until the musicians began a new one. "Is there something I can do for you, _my lord_?" She asked in a sarcastic voice. "Or do you intend to keep me prisoner all night?"

He chuckled lowly at her anger, which only served to aggravate her more. "Your beautiful presence is all I need, _my lady,_" he replied in kind to her. "A gift that you denied me when you accepted his invitation to stay here," he added.

A small feral grin touched her lips as she said, "Why Jareth, if _I_ didn't know better, I would think you were jealous."

"Have I cause to be?" He asked arrogantly.

"Perhaps," she told him sweetly, eyes breaking away from his own to search the crowd.

"He's not here," he told her losing patience with her dangerous game. When her seemingly innocent gaze was once more locked on his eyes he told her, "I saw him leave moments ago." She attempted to pout in disappointment and he flashed a warning at her. "You tread on thin ice my dear."

A highly amused giggle escaped her lips before she told him, "Really Jareth, you should try harder to control your jealousy." Losing her playful mien she added in a hiss, "You have neither power nor claim over me." Once more she tried to pull free but his grip was unbreakable. She could have made a scene and gotten lose but something seemed to be holding her back.

"On the contrary Sarah," he told her in a low voice, "I believe I stated my claim years ago. It's you who refuses to abandon this foolishness." Green eyes clashed violently with blue eyes. Neither made any effort to back down or diffuse the potentially explosive situation.

Around them fellow dancers swirled and the sweet strains of the soft melody seemed an odd counterpart to the silent war waged between the two combatants. "When will you give up?" She whispered to him heatedly.

"When you give in," was his throaty response.

She glared at him, once again silent. "Why?" She eventually whispered to him, the words almost too low for him to pick up.

"Why not?" His face moved in to hers, lips brushing against lips. Neither would have been able to say later who had moved first to deepen the kiss, all they could say was that one light brush turned to a feverish hold, bodies melded together and tongues warring violently.

With out conscious effort Jareth brought them to her suite where they tumbled down upon the bed. "I won't give in," she gasped against his lips, tearing at the buttons on his midnight blue silk shirt and parting the material so she could grasp the bare flesh.

"Whatever my lady says," he growled out, teasing the bottom of her ear with his teeth. Her gasp of pleasure caused him to chuckle warmly and she immediately retaliated by biting down on his shoulder. The tiny bite she received in kind on her sensitive lobe made her limp with bliss and he took the opportunity to snap the straps holding her pale pink dress up on her shoulders.

Their hands worked feverishly on each other, exposing more flesh and exploring each uncovered bit. Both had trouble controlling their breathing and the room was filled with the sounds of harsh panting. Sarah latched onto the back of his head and brought their lips together for a scorching kiss, Jareth more than content to comply with her wishes.

When the need for air caused them to part a few moments later, Jareth looked down at her with passion filled eyes, tenderly stroking the side of her face with his hand. "Tell me what you want."

Her hands toyed with the satiny texture of his hair as she watched him with half closed eyes. "You know what I want," she breathed out to him.

With a satisfied smirk that bordered on a leer he leaned down to again capture her lips. With a finger pressed against his mouth she stopped him inches from her face. "Wake up Jareth," she told him in a high clear voice, causing him to immediately frown and his eyes to darken with rage.

For a second his fist clenched as if he would strike her, but the gleam of triumph and wicked amusement on her face stopped him. With another sudden change of his features he lifted his brow and grinned at her. "You first my dear," he told her mockingly.

The implications of what he said were not lost upon her. She gave a small gasp and gaped at him before the scene shattered for both participants.

* * *

His eyes popped open but he lay still on his bed, enjoying the feel of the cool silk sheets on his heated skin. _Well, that explains a lot, _he thought with a wide smirk. He thought briefly of the mortal girl no doubt lying awake in her own bed, just as overheated and stimulated as he was. For a moment he toyed with the notion of going to her, but with a grin for no one but himself, he merely rolled over on his side. Better to let her stew alone for the night. Tomorrow would be soon enough.

* * *

She groaned out loud, twisting the blankets in her hands and willing her heart beat to slow. _Are you freakin kidding me?!? _Her mind wandered over the dreams of the past two weeks and she felt the blood running to her cheeks. She wouldn't have been surprised if the pillow under her head burst into flames with the amount of heat she felt pooling there. Flopping over onto her stomach she groaned again and buried her head under the pillow. Wildly her mind processed this new bit of information. _He's been sharing my dreams! That damn, blasted, arrogant, bastard has been sharing MY dreams! _How had this happened? More importantly, how would she face him tomorrow?

* * *

And that is that! How was that for a start with a bang? What is up with me and dream sequences? I hope you guys aren't sick of them yet. I think it's because my own dreams are often crazy and vivid, it's fun for me to write them. For the whole dream part it was suppose to be from neither specific POV so it was a surprise that they were both sharing it. Hopefully I got that across. :)

Lots of fun drama ahead everyone. I hope you like it as much as y'all liked the last two. Remember this will be completed on Christmas and since I think it will be longer than the other two I might have to post every day. Or maybe I'll just post longer chapters? Hmm, which do you prefer, more frequent updates or longer chapters? Voting time!

Don't forget to leave a review if you would. :) Let me know what you liked, didn't like, or if you're sick of the steamy dreams. :)

Until the next time... :)


	2. Chapter 2

I only own my twisted imagination. :)

Chapter 2

Sunrise in the labyrinth was always a peaceful and magical time. Not that all moments in the labyrinth weren't magical, but with all the goblins running free and wild, finding a peaceful moment was nigh impossible. Therefore, each sunrise was precious to Jareth and something that he made sure he was always fully awake to appreciate and enjoy.

The day he was to travel with Toby to the Dragon Court and the morning after his night time revelations was no exception. His suite of rooms sat in a corner of the east wing and he had a large balcony that wrapped around the corner, providing him a look out over most of his kingdom, but most importantly gave him an unobstructed view of each sunrise. As the large golden orb crested the horizon of his kingdom he stood at the edge of the balcony, breathing in deeply of the fresh clean air, a predatorial gleam in his hooded eyes and menacing grin hovering over his lips. _You won't be able to deny me today Sarah Williams. I've seen into your mind and I know the truth._

The bright rays of the newly risen sun bathed his features in a golden light, turning his platinum hair into waves of fire and catching the flecks of silver in his eyes. His smile broadened as he thought back over the last two weeks since Sarah had left with Drachen and he remembered the dreams that he had enjoyed since then.

Watching her leave with Drachen had filled him with a white hot rage, worst than any he had ever felt before. Every ounce of will had been focused on not going after the pair and destroying them for the insult of what they were doing. As she had left his castle he hadn't even trusted himself to speak to her, instead remaining mute as she walked out of his life.

His fists clenched tightly around the balustrade of the balcony as he revisited the fury of that moment. But his tense shoulders relaxed and his death grip slackened as he remembered the nighttime vision he had had afterwards, the first in the series after she left.

At the time he had assumed it was only his mind providing him with a fantasy of the wench finally giving in to his desires. They had come together at the scene of their first ill fated meeting, Aboveground and in her mortal home. She resisted him at first, as she always did, but then came the moment of sweet surrender when she would allow him to breach her defenses and give in to their mutual pleasure.

A smirk was born on his face as he recalled their time together. Why hadn't he realized the truth earlier? If it had been only his mind to supply the dreams, why would there be any resistance from her? Surely his mind would have produced an ideal Sarah, free of her blasted argumentative nature and willing to submit to him without constant prodding. But instead she had been as she always was, fiery and stubborn, refusing to accept what he so willingly offered and denying both of them the happiness they could find. Just when he thought her refusals would drive him to drastic actions the fight would be done and she would be there warm and willing in his arms.

It had gotten easier each time though. Every night began with a fight and harsh words, but each time it took less and less effort on his part to get her to the point of surrender.

While the settings had changed, each dream had run the same course. None had reached a satisfying conclusion however. For every night that there had been a dream, some untimely interruption or quirk of fate had intervened before they could reach Sarah's final capitulation. Last night had been the first time that some outside force hadn't interrupted them and he had been looking forward to the heights that they would be able to reach. When Sarah had pulled away at the last moment and said those revealing words he had been alternately furious and astonished. The former was a standard emotion for the hot tempered fae king but the latter was something rarely if ever felt by him.

He felt somewhat mollified at the look of astonishment worn by Sarah. She at least hadn't realized what had been going on either and had been just as shocked. But then that begged the question, what in the world had caused this to happen?

A frown was present on his face as he made a note to discuss this mystery with Christian before they left. As a mind healer he had more knowledge about the magic of dreams and dreamers than Jareth did.

With the peace of the quiet morning now disturbed by the unanswered questions flapping in his mind he turned away from the glorious colors of red, gold, and blue and made his way silently back into his room. Preparations needed to be completed for their imminent journey and the sooner everything was set in order the sooner he could leave and go to confront the girl who caused him so much grief and distraction. _And pleasure, _he added to himself with a wide grin.

* * *

Jareth had set everything up that was necessary for a prolonged absence. While he could and would return home within the blink of an eye to deal with any emergencies, the day to day tasks of running his kingdom had to be delegated to high ranking council members of his court. 

It took longer than he thought to take care of all the arrangements since he wasn't entirely sure how long he himself would be gone. Within a few days of Sarah leaving with Drachen a missive had been sent to work out the details of Toby's visit. Apparently Sarah had talked Drachen into celebrating a mortal festival and Jareth was asked to stay for it after he had escorted his adopted son to the kingdom. At the time it had irked the Goblin King and he had been intending to decline the invitation. His son had pleaded with him however, saying that he wanted them to spend their first "Christmas" together as a family. Since he had a hard time denying his son anything, it wasn't long before he agreed.

Now though, he looked forward to his stay at Drachen's court, knowing that by the end of his stay Sarah would have made her decision to come back where she belonged. Obviously the arrogant old dragon wasn't as charming as he thought himself to be if Sarah was indulging in night time dreams with Jareth.

Having completed his preparations, Jareth now sat in his throne, one leg casually tossed over a wooden arm and a silver headed cane tapping against one boot. He had cleared the room of goblins with a lazy wave of his hand while he sat in contemplation of what was to come.

A knock on the door brought him out of his musings and he said in a loud voice, "Enter."

Christian appeared in the door way, dressed in somber attire and bearing a small mocking smile on his face. "You summoned me Jareth?"

"Such insolence," the king said in an amused voice.

"Forgive me sire," Christian said with a straight face and a subdued twinkle in his eye. Giving his king a subservient bow he asked, "Should I have entered on my hands and knees?"

"Next time perhaps." Jareth paused a moment before he began to talk about why he had called for Christian. "I've been having some troubling… dreams, and I wanted to hear what you had to say on the manner."

Christian gave a smile before saying, "I assure you, my lord, the boogeyman does not exist."

Jareth gave him a piercing look causing his friend to sigh. Obviously the time for jokes was past. "It appears that Sarah and I have been sharing the same set of dreams since she left for Drachen's kingdom and I want to know why."

The younger fae was startled by the king's admission and now had a contemplative look on his face for a few moments before asking, "Are you sure you really are sharing the same dream?"

"Absolutely," he replied with a small smirk. "I hadn't realized it before, but Sarah confirmed it last night."

"What sort of dreams are they?"

At another long look from Jareth, Christian gave a small cough as he fought to contain a laugh. "I see," the younger fae said. He began to pace as Jareth watched, tapping the bottom of his chin with his finger, a small thoughtful frown on his face. Finally stopping at one of the windows he gave a sigh before turning to look back at Jareth. "There's only one explanation that I can come up with, and yet it makes no sense."

With a lifted eyebrow Jareth said, "Care to enlighten me, or shall I begin to guess?"

"The answer, if it is correct, would also solve the other puzzle that you asked me to think upon," Christian began, ignoring the sarcastic question.

Jareth looked at the fae for a moment before saying, "Her recovered memories."

"Exactly. I've never seen anyone take back their memories like that before and I've certainly not see it happen so quickly." He paused with a semi-sheepish expression on his face before telling his friend, "When I excised the pieces you asked me to she fought hard."

Jareth's eyes narrowed and he said in a low voice, "You didn't tell me this before."

"It didn't seem important." Christian said defensively.

"For future reference," Jareth said with a heated glower, "all things concerning Sarah are important." He paused to let his words and unspoken threat hand in the air before saying, "How did she fight you?"

"With every bit of blocking I put up she tore down and she continually tried to force me out of her mind. Most other resistance that I have met with before crumbles after the first few assaults, but hers just seemed to intensify. I was almost forced to ease her into a coma before she ran out of energy and couldn't fight any more. I was eventually able to complete the removal and the blocks that I had put up were as firm as I always made. As time went on however, she seems to have been able to smash through them."

"Are you telling me she's a mind healer?" Jareth asked incredulously.

"Nay, I think not. I tested those channels while I was inside her mind and they were as dark and empty as yours or Toby's. However, I wouldn't have been able to see if she was a telepath, especially if she had any natural barriers."

That stopped the Goblin King in his tracks. "How could that be possible?" He asked. "She showed no sort of talent when she ran the labyrinth and she is well past the age where it would begin to manifest."

"That was my reasoning as well," Christian told him with a brief nod. "That is why I didn't come to you sooner with my deductions. However, the only way I could see your minds merging at night enough to where you share the same subconscious visions is if she is a full fledged telepath, and the strongest one I've ever heard of."

The tapping on his boot was halted as Jareth pondered over this. With a gracefully fluid movement he was on his feet and pacing as Christian had before. "If what you say is true than the change has already begun, allowing her to tap into her hidden talents."

"But how? She would have had to have been given a piece of the labyrinth."

The heels of Jareth's boots made a quiet whisper as he walked back and forth. Suddenly he stopped and summoned a crystal in his hand. Rolling it back and forth he slowly brought it up to his mouth and mimed taking a bite from it. "The peach," he whispered, a look of realization lighting up his eyes.

Christian looked at him with wide eyes. "Jareth! A peach?!"

With an arrogant shrug of his shoulders he replied in an off hand manner, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

A snort of laughter escaped from the younger fae before he stifled it behind a loud cough. At Jareth's glare he sobered up, but still there was a flicker of amusement in his eyes. "Well my lord, I believe that settles that. And for once you have none to blame but yourself."

Jareth wanted to snarl at him, but thought better of it at the last moment. With an abrupt turn he strolled back to his throne and took a seat. "Do not speak of this to anyone, especially the girl." Christian nodded slightly and gave a bow. "Now go find Toby and rescue him from whatever mischief he's into. We will be leaving shortly."

Another small bow and he was gone, leaving Jareth to stew over what he now knew. _Well my dear, my little diversion seems to have done more for you than it ever did for me. _With the crystal still held tightly in his hand he watched a replay of what had happened so many years ago. The girl had taken the bait so easily, the poisoned fruit given by her trusted friend. He watched as she took her first and only bite and how she had immediately began to feel its effects. It was easy for him now to see what he had done. It also made sense how she had been able to escape not one, but two illusions he had tried to distract her with. First the ballroom and then in the junkyard.

_I shouldn't have overlooked this. But no matter. What's done is done and it may actually play out to my advantage. _Drachen surely wouldn't give her a permanent place in his court. The Dragon may feel a certain fondness or lust for the girl now but it was bound to wear off. Her only option was to return to the Goblin Kingdom. Once here it would only be a matter of wearing down her resistance until she gave in to him, just as she had every night in their dreams. _And I know how pleasurably rewarding that experience can be, _he thought with a wide smirk.

Now more than ever he was impatient to be off, and chaffed at the delay of waiting for the others to be ready. He didn't have to wait long though, as Toby came bursting through the door in a small whirl

wind of energy followed by a much more sedate Christian.

"Are you ready to go Dad?" he asked excitedly, clearly impatient to be gone.

Jareth grinned at his son, happy as always at his exuberance. Consulting a clock hung on the wall he said to him, "I am indeed Toby." Once again he rose from his throne and went to stand with his son, placing one hand on the boy's shoulder. Christian moved to the other side, mimicking Jareth's pose. Another crystal was summoned and rolled experimentally for a moment before being tossed into the air. With an explosion of glitter the trio vanished, leaving behind an empty throne room.

* * *

Well, it's a little longer at least. Sorry guys, I had big plans for this chapter and the next one, but then I got sick and feel like crap. Apparently my muses are afriad of catching my cold and have abadoned me. I know there was a lot of expostulating in this chapter, but hopefully you didn't mind. at least now you know a little more about what's going on and how Sarah was able to regain her memories.

as long as I don't die, next chapter should be up tomorrow. Make sure you all leave reviews, it helps to motivate me when I hate how things are turning out. :) Big thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter.

Remember to take your vitamins people. Being sick sucks. ::cough, cough, hack, wheeze::


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own it, but that's ok cause it's fun to play with anyways. :)

Chapter 3

After spending the rest of the night tossing and turning, afraid to enter a deep enough sleep where she could dream and see _him_ again, Sarah woke up as the first rays of the sun streamed in through her open windows. Having little energy to bound right out of bed, she laid there listlessly for awhile, thinking over what had transpired.

Since she had first made her way into the Underground, all those years ago, she had been plagued with dreams of Jareth, but the dreams that she had been having for the last two weeks had been different. They were more real and vivid, disturbing on several levels and yet at the same time alluring. Before she came to the Underground they gave her a glimpse into the world she longed to be a part of. Now that she was in that world however, she could no longer pretend that was the only reason she secretly longed for those dreams.

Jareth had turned into a drug for her. Addicting and pleasurable while being indulged in, afterwards she felt only regret and a deep self loathing. She could no longer escape his pull, even while locked in her dreams. It disgusted her that she could feel her heart softening day by day for him, even though she received no such tender care from him. With each moment spent in his presence she saw the same arrogant and domineering Goblin King. He took what he wanted with no remorse and resorting to any and all means.

Was it so wrong for her to want more? She didn't want to dominated and controlled, she didn't want him to conquer and tame her. She wanted love, pure and simple. Well, as pure and simple as the love between a man and a woman could be. If nothing else, the past two weeks had shown her that love was not what the Goblin King desired. He wanted to rule her, maybe even break her, just so he could have the satisfaction of having done so. Each night he made his purpose clear, testing the strength of her defenses and will, eagerly anticipating their fall so he could claim his reward.

The worst part was that her traitorous body demanded that she allow him to do so. Her skin burned and ached for his touch while her heart began a wild beat with every flash of those mismatched eyes. It took every ounce of her will each night to strive off the allure of surrendering and each time she thanked whatever deity watched over her and sent distractions to wake her up in the middle of the night.

She had begun to wonder if she was slowly going mad. Why else would her unconscious mind force her to go through the same ritual each night? He would come, there would be fights and angry words, and then finally her strength would be lost and she would give in. She had begun to despair his coming visit. If she couldn't even defend herself from a shadow created by her mind, how could she ever with stand the full attention of the real Goblin King? And now this new revelation. All of it had been real, or as real as it could be in dreams. Somehow, someway, they had come together in their dreams and now they would have to face each other in real life.

Her one comforting thought had been that at least this wasn't some devious plot he had cooked at. He had looked just as shocked as she when the truth of the situation had been revealed. She wore a grim smile on her face as she remembered her brief triumphant moment of the night before. She felt utterly betrayed by her body as it moved against his, responding to every light touch and hot kiss. Her mind had been locked away in a cage of sensation, unable to think straight in the resulting stimulation overload. It had only been at the moment when he had pulled back and asked his question that her mind had been jolted out of its prison and she remembered another time and another dream. Those words that had spilled from his lips had infuriated her at the time and she used them now, some small corner of her mind knowing that it would be useless against the dream Jareth. She had been absolutely shocked to see the rage fill his eyes, a feeling that was overcome by the joy of having bested him for once in the battle of words, even if it was a fake Jareth.

Her moment of joy was shattered though by his sudden smug response and the dawning realization that this was no dream Jareth. This was the real deal. Not even her mind's worst approximation of her foe could perfectly match those arrogant eyes or the menacing smirk.

And now here she was, with all her newfound knowledge, just a few scant hours away from having to confront the man that had haunted her life for the past five years. The man who had been denied his pleasure not once nor twice, but three times and yet was still as determined as ever to possess her. How did she keep getting herself into these messes?

_This is all your fault you know. You just HAD to convince Drake that celebrating Christmas here would be a good idea and you just HAD to include Jareth in on the invitation knowing that Toby would want him here. _It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

Sarah had been delighted to see the Dragon Court. Its castle was even larger than the one in the center of the labyrinth and it had the added benefit of not being situated in the middle of a giant maze. Instead it lay in the middle of a large valley, ringed by mountains and with a beautiful view of a crystal clear lake. It had taken a few days for Sarah to find her bearings once inside the huge edifice, but the members of Drake's court had been nothing but courteous and polite to her, willing to point her in the right direction whenever she got lost and happy to answer the myriad of questions she had. Several had been extremely friendly, if in a somewhat distant fashion.

When he had come to her with the initial plans for Toby's arrival she had been ecstatic to learn that it would be right around Christmas. Drake hadn't really understood anything about the holiday but it didn't take him long to agree to have the court celebrate it in the mortal fashion. At first the members had been leery of the strange Aboveground ritual, but Sarah's enthusiasm had eventually worn off and they prepared the castle in their own unique way.

Large pine trees had been brought in from the surrounding mountains, gigantic things that Sarah had never seen the like of before. They were set up in all the various public rooms, several in fact for the larger areas, and Sarah had even heard that many of the members had been so enchanted by them that they had taken to placing them in their personal rooms as well. The decorations had been harder to come by, but with a little magic and the kingdoms glass blowers working long hours each tree had been decked out in sparkling baubles. A whole swarm of faeries had been captured and coerced into serving as tree lights, creating a more magical haze of lights than she had ever seen before. She had felt bad for the little creatures at first, but then she remembered the bite she had received so long ago and Drake had also assured her that they were being cared for and would be released after the celebration.

Holly and mistletoe had also been collected from the mountain sides. The former served to further decorate the castle and grounds while the latter had become and instant hit with Drake's court. Shrieks of laughter could often be heard ringing though the halls as maidens were swooped down upon by different gentlemen, each demanding their due and crafty matrons would corner handsome young men before demurely reminding them about the tradition.

A ball had been planned for Christmas Eve, followed by a gift giving ceremony and banquet on Christmas Day. The concept of Santa had been hard for the court members to completely grasp, so Sarah didn't bother to go over the hanging of stockings on fireplace mantles. It was enough that they could understand the placing of presents under the trees.

Now with everything set and ready go and less than a week before the holiday Sarah should have been eagerly anticipating enjoying the fruits of all her labor. It was all tainted however, with the knowledge that along with her dear brother, Jareth would be coming. She could sense the looming confrontation like the change in the air before a thunderstorm. How would she survive the next week?

The means to her salvation walked in at that moment, followed by several servants bearing covered platters and trays. "My lady!" Drake's voice spoke out warmly to her. "I cannot believe that I find you still abed at his hour. Our honored guests will be arriving shortly and we still have much to do."

Sarah sat up while clutching the blankets to her chest in an effort to maintain her modesty. The night gowns Drake had provided for her were very lovely, but mostly transparent. "Good morning Drake. I'm very sorry for my laziness, I fear the long hours have caught up with me and I needed to sleep in a little," she told him in a subdued voice.

His face showed a frown as he made his way over to her bedside and gently lifted her chin with an outstretched finger. Turning it slightly from side to side he examined her closely before his face broke out in a large smile. "You seem well rested now," he murmured to her, "And more beautiful than ever."

A light brush stained her cheeks and she playfully swatted his hand away before saying, "None of that now!"

He chuckled before bowing deeply and gesturing towards the waiting servants. "I brought breakfast to you my dear, and wondered if I might join you?"

She nodded and returned his grin and said, "I would be happy to Drake, if you would only give me a moment to dress in something a little more decent."

A fire awoke in his sparkling amethyst eyes while his grin turned wolfish. "I find your present attire perfectly decent my dear," he said to her in a low voice, quiet enough that only she could hear.

Her blush deepened at his words but she crossed her arms over her chest and spoke to him determinedly, "Give me five minutes."

He sighed briefly in disappointment before directing the servants to unload their burdens on the table set up in the corner. When they had finished their task and had exited the room he glanced at a clock on her mantel before saying, "You have five minutes." A small grin and a wink and he walked out as well.

Knowing that he would be true to his word she scampered out of bed, hurrying for the tall armoire in the corner next to the bathing room door. She was quick in selecting a simple dress, made of crushed velvet and in a deep crimson color, before dashing through the door. She was able to quickly shed her nightgown and began to dress in the undergarments. The maid that Drake had assigned to her, Ilyona, showed up while she was struggling with her petticoats. With a grateful smile she let the more competent girl take over and grabbed a brush to smooth out her unruly raven locks.

She was ready to go soon after and murmured her gratitude to the servant, receiving a curtsy in return. Sarah had quickly realized that most of the palace servants spoke very little and never in the presence of their king. She had found that odd, but since they all seemed perfectly content and happy she shrugged it off as a foreign custom. When she reentered her room she saw Drake sitting at the table bearing the platters of food and wearing an amused smile.

"That took well over fifteen minutes," he mockingly complained. He let his eyes sweep her from head to toe before adding, "But I see it was time well spent. I never would have guessed that I would find you even more beautiful fully clothed, but it appears that I was wrong and even perfection can be improved upon."

Sarah rolled her eyes and giggled as he smoothly stood to pull her chair out for her. "Do you practice those lines or do they come to you naturally?"

Before she could sit he let his hand slide down her arm before ensnaring her fingers in his grasp. Bringing the pale digits up to his face, his eyes smoldered at her while he caressed the tips with his lips. "I only find myself the possessor of such a glib tongue while in your presence my lady," he whispered to her.

His hot breath caused her to shiver and she sank bonelessly into her chair. He resumed his seat and took a few moments to serve both of them breakfast, catching her eye now and then and causing her to blush.

_If it's not one sexy immortal trying to seduce me it's the other one! _This wasn't the first time Drake had left her feeling flushed and overheated with just a few whispered words and a hot stare. Since coming to his castle he had made his intentions clear.

Not that Sarah minded terribly. He was just as attractive and alluring as Jareth, but was much less intense than the Goblin King. Over the last two weeks she had become very fond of him and completely comfortable in his presence. The fact that while he had made his intentions clear while not forcing her into any sort of action had endeared him to her.

If Jareth had never entered into the picture she could easily have seen herself reciprocating Drake's attentions, but as it now stood at times like these when the hunger was so easily seen in his eyes she gently but firmly pushed him away. "Is there something troubling you Sarah?" He asked quietly, breaking her out of her musings.

Guiltily she glanced up at him through the dark fringe of her lashes as she pushed some food around her plat. "Not particularly," she began, but halted as his hand reached across the table to cover the one she had rested on the table. "Drake," she said, lifting her head up to look straight in his eyes, "We've talked about this."

The dark pools of violet gazed at her intensely and unblinking. "You have talked about this. I have listened and have chosen not to make my objections heard. However, with the imminent arrival of my one and only rival for your affections I would have you now listen to me."

Her eyes widened slightly although she couldn't deny the truth of his words. It was true that every time she had commented on the impossibility of any sort of relationship between the two he had become silent and dropped the subject. However she had assumed that was because he understood her words to be true. Had he merely been biding his time before presenting her with his arguments? "What is it you wish to say?" She asked hesitantly, unable to break contact with his dark eyes.

"You have stayed with me these last two weeks and I believe that you have been happy," he said to her, his hand becoming entwined with hers.

Carefully she nodded in agreement. "Yes, it had been wonderful staying here with you."

With a pleased smile he continued, "I would ask that you would continue to do so."

She gave a small sigh and tried to reclaim her hand. He held firm and she was at last able to break away from the unblinking stare. "I can't talk with you about this now Drake. Toby will be here soon." Returning her gaze to his she said quietly, "He must always come first to me."

For the briefest moment his eyes turned hard and his lips became a firm line. But then he visibly forced himself to relax. "He is like a son to you. I understand, but we will discuss of this later."

A ghost of a smile hovered around her lips as she replied, "Agreed." The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, while Sarah thought hard about a favor she knew she had no right to ask. By the time they were done eating though, she had managed to work up enough courage to ask, "Drake?"

He looked at her with one raised eyebrow and she gulped. "I have a favor to ask. I know after everything you've done for me I don't really deserve anything more…"

"Sarah, my dear, I would do anything you asked of me and happily," he told her with a broad grin.

She tried to return his smile but didn't quite make it. "As you already pointed out Jareth is coming… Would you… Could you… Protect me from him?" The last bit was whispered so low he wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly.

"You want me to _protect_ you from Jareth?" He asked incredulously.

Her cheeks became inflamed as she realized how silly her request sounded, and how much sillier it would sound once she told him the rest. "It's just that… I fear what I or he… Umm, I guess _we_ might do. _Together._" The look on Drake's face was a cross between amusement and disbelief. "Look, I know it sounds stupid," she said down to her plate, "But could you please just do it? Just don't let him come around me when I'm alone."

Her head was still bowed, but his words caused her to rise up and meet his laughing gaze. "If it means so much to you my lady, I shall strive to protect you from the fearsome Goblin King." She gave him a small smile as he chuckled, saying, "Although after having seen how well you handled him at our last meeting I can't see how I could do any better."

A short giggle was pulled from her lips as the memory of one hard slap replayed itself in her mind. She sobered though as she thought about how weak she sounded asking for Drake's help in this manner. Sarah, under normal circumstances, would never consider herself to be a weak willed person. However, as time and her own dreams had shown her, with Jareth it was a different story. Hopefully with Drake there to act as a buffer she would be able to keep her wits about her.

"Thanks you my lord," she told him, a determined glint once more in her eye. I believe we still have a few things to take care of before the guests arrive. Shall we see to them?"

The rest of the morning flew by for Sarah as all the last minute preparations were taken care of. There was still some final decorating to be done, she had to consult with the cooks on how to prepare certain holiday fare, and the matter of Toby's presents as well. Drake had helped her out tremendously with the last one and had been eager to add in his own gifts to the boy's growing pile.

At last though everything was done and the time for their arrival was upon them. Drake had come to collect her from one of the reception halls that she had been helping to fill with boughs of holly, all the while singing a carol under her breath and smiling goofily.

He bowed formally to her and presented his arm when he had straightened. "Our guests shall be here shortly my lady; shall we go greet them properly?"

She joined him and smiled before saying, "Indeed my lord! It would be my pleasure." She walked briskly with him and he escorted her to his throne room. The long hall was decorated with half a dozen towering trees, each glittering with ornaments and faerie lights. Drake indicated Sarah to sit next to him before he took his seat, but she stood frozen in shock and indecision.

"Drake," she whispered, "Isn't that the seat your…"

"Mate would take, yes," he told her nonchalantly, his eyes watching the door, waiting for his herald to announce the visitors. When he realized that Sarah had yet to speak again he looked over at her to see the distress on her face. "What's the matter Sarah?" He asked her with a frown.

"I'm not your mate!" She said in an overly loud voice. The guards stationed behind the throne and next to the doors were disciplined enough not to laugh, but several had a suspicious twitch to their lips.

"I am quite aware of that my dear, and so is the entire court now," he told her, barely containing his own laughter. "But since there are no other seats available perhaps you would condescend to use that one. Unless you would prefer to stand?"

For a moment she stood stiffly, doubt shadowing her green eyes. Finally though she made her dignified way over to the smaller version of his own throne and sat down primly on the very edge of the seat. Briefly she shot a glance over at him and noticed the upward curving of his lips. "Sometimes you are as bad as he is," she not quite whispered.

With a smirk he turned to look at her and said, "Would you ever accept my offer if I were not?" Her mouth opened as she prepared to fire back a response at him, but the sound of the herald rapping his staff of office stopped her.

"His Majesty King Jareth, His Royal Highness Prince Tobias, and Lord Christian of the Goblin Kingdom." Sarah's eyes flew to the open door as she saw the three men making their way inside. Her first glance was at Toby, who gave a giant grin and a small wave, but did his best to hold on to his decorum. She let her heart fill with love and pride for her younger brother before she allowed her eyes to lift to the man that walked next to him. Tall and haughty, dressed all in black, with wild hair and piercing eyes, he strolled towards the two seated on thrones as if he owned the world. A physical shock seemed to hit her as their eyes locked and the sudden smirk that spread across his lips sent her heart pounding inside her chest. _This is it Sarah, are you ready?_

The big resounding _NO_ her mind screamed out to her was not comforting in the slightest.

* * *

Ok, so it's longer AND I got it up quickly. Are y'all happy now? Cause I still feel like crap. :)

Thank you to everyone that reviewed though. And thanks for all your sympathy. I did get some chicken soup yodeladyhoo, my friend made it for me, filled with all sorts of nasty veggies that i don't really like. But they should make me feel better... Right? Ugh, they better... :(

No worries though. Possible chapter tomorrow. We'll have to see though, I have Christmas shopping to do and then there's the Charger game in the afternoon. WOO HOO! GO CHARGERS BABY!

Please be so kind as to review. It makes me sad when my story get 200 hits for a chapter and yet I only get a few reviews. That button is there for a reason people! It's so you may leave your words of praise. Or hate. Whatever you want. :)

Hope your weekend is going well. And I hope everyone was happy to hear from my second favorite leading man... Next chapter we'll learn a little more about Drake, and Toby will get to see his Dragons! It might be a little surprising to you though...


	4. Chapter 4

Still don't own the labyrinth. Such a pity...

Chapter 4

Right before Drachen's overly formal herald bade the trio to come forward and be presented, Jareth felt a rush of blood coursing through his entire body. For that one moment, a heretofore unacknowledged corner of his being jumped at the chance to see Sarah again. They had only been separated for two weeks and yet that part of him clamored as if it had been half a century.

Before he could do more than marvel at this bemusing sensation, the herald rapped his staff on the floor and announced them in a loud voice. The three of them were ushered into the room and began to walk towards the pair seated on the thrones facing them. He saw her eyes rest on her brother and his adopted son, a bright smile lighting up her face. The smile lasted as long as it took for her to shift her gaze to his face where it was abruptly lost as her features became a mask of nervousness.

He however could only smile in smug satisfaction while his heart beat a little faster at her beauty. Drake was obviously treating her well; she glowed with happiness and looked ravishing in a velvet dress. He was amazed at how royal she looked, sitting there regally in the consort's throne…

"What the bloody _hell_ are you doing?" His voice boomed out in an unnaturally loud fashion while his steps ground to a halt. For a second his vision went red and his fists were clenched tightly at his side. _HIS_ Sarah, acting as _Drachen's _mate.

If he had been in any sort of mood to appreciate it, the look of confused anger on her face might have made him laugh. As it was he had trouble just keeping himself from killing something on the spot.

"I am sitting here," Sarah said to him in a controlled voice. "One might ask what the hell _you _are doing causing such a scene." Her eyes were dark with her barely suppressed ire and her mouth had formed a thin line. Drachen sat next to her watching all serenely, a small twitch of his lips the only hint of his amusement.

Christian stepped between the two combatants, as always trying to keep the peace. "My lady," he said in a falsely jovial voice, "We saw some of the preparations going on for the upcoming festivities and I must say I am truly amazed at all you have done."

"Yeah sis it looks great," Toby agreed, bounding up to his sister and giving her a big hug.

Some of the anger left her face as she smiled at the two of them while squeezing Toby tightly in return. "Thank you Christian, Toby. I wanted it to be special for you all. And it's the first ever Underground Christmas!"

Drachen finally opened his mouth and rumbled out, "Welcome to the Dragon Court gentlemen. Sarah and I are very pleased to have you here. Especially you young Tobias," he said grinning at the boy. "I hope you enjoy your stay here with us."

Jareth felt some what more in control of his emotions and stepped forward. "How… generous of you to extend us the invitation," he said icily, glaring hard at Sarah before turning to Drachen. "I wasn't aware the role of consort had finally been filled Lord Drachen. Shall I offer my congratulations?"

Sarah managed to look embarrassed and outraged at the same time. Drachen however merely laughed heartily and covered Sarah's white hand resting on the arm of her chair with his own. "Unfortunately, despite whatever erroneous conclusions you have jumped to, my chosen mate has yet to be named." Sarah looked over at the Dragon Lord and gave him a tremulous smile before he added, "But who may say what the future will hold?"

Sarah blushed again, but the sound of Jareth's low growl brought her attention back to the angry Goblin King. "Drake was king enough to offer me the seat while we waited for you," she explained to him coolly. "Are there any other actions of mine that you would have me explain to your satisfaction?"

His anger completely fled at her words and he couldn't help the smug smile that spread across his face. "There are several of your actions that are needed to satisfy me," he murmured to her.

Her mouth fell open slightly at his boldness while Drachen sent him a sharp frown. Christian merely sighed in resignation while Toby danced impatiently in place, not really paying attention to the discussion.

"Can I please be excused?" The little boy finally asked, his patience at an end.

Sarah immediately turned to her brother and gave him a large smile. "How would you like a tour Toby?"

His eyes lit up in excitement and the boy practically quivered in anticipation. "As long as we can see the dragons," he told her, running up, grabbing her hand, and pulling her out of the throne.

She laughed at her brother's impatience as she turned to Drachen. "I can show him the castle, but I have no idea where the dragons are. Will we have to go up into the mountains to see them?"

Jareth snorted and looked at Drachen. "The girl doesn't even know about you?"

The Dragon Lord gave a nonplussed shrug. "When she didn't ask about them I thought she had it figured out."

Christian rolled his eyes at the two men as Sarah narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Have you 'seen' any dragons yet Sarah?" Jareth asked.

"No," she replied beginning to become cross. "But they're not exactly goblins, able to run around underfoot. I'm sure they're gigantic!" At his smirk she quickly looked to Drachen. "They're gigantic right? Or are they like miniature dragons?"

A strangled laughing sound came out of Christian's mouth before Drachen sent him a glare. "There is no such thing," Drachen proclaimed in a firm voice, "as a _miniature_ dragon."

"So then where are they?" Toby asked excitedly, looking out the window.

"There's one in this room right now," Jareth said, looking at Sarah with a strange glint in his eyes.

He watched her as she peered quickly around the room but couldn't see anything. "They're invisible?" She asked even more confused.

Drachen stood and grabbed her hand, turning her towards him. "No my dear, dragons are not invisible either."

"Well where is it then?" She asked, clearly becoming confused.

His answer came not in words, but it was undeniably clear nonetheless as his form blurred before suddenly elongating. Jareth watched, still smirking as she gave a little squeak and jumped back, dragging Toby with her. When he had finished resuming his natural form he lay curled around the two thrones and took up most of the available space. The sunlight coming in through the open windows glinted off his indigo scales creating a bright sparkle.

Toby and Sarah both stood in stunned silence for a moment while Drachen peered down at the siblings with a wicked gleam in his eyes. A small furl of smoke escaped from one nostril and Toby could no longer contain his amazement. "Cool!" The young boy yelled out, escaping his sister's hold and running towards the giant beast to examine him.

Sarah cautiously approached the beast after her brother called for her and laid a hand on his scales, marveling with Toby at the unexpectedly slick surface. When Jareth caught the dragon staring at him with smug satisfaction, he couldn't help but growl out, "Show off."

* * *

Drake may have enjoyed watching Sarah's wrath on many occasions, but this was definitely _not_ one of those times. She could tell from the way he stood with his arms over his chest and with a frown on his face that he was not pleased over her cross words. Unfortunately for him, this time her vengeful wrath was focused solely on him and not on a certain Goblin King. 

"Two weeks Drake, _two weeks, _and not once in all that time did you think it was a good idea to tell me that you are a _dragon!_" His narrowed eyes and stiff posture did little to alleviate her frustration and hurt to be kept in the dark over this.

"You act as if I have been hiding this," he growled out to her, "And I have been nothing but honest with you. About _everything,"_ he added with a certain gleam in his eyes.

Her eyes closed as she attempted to compose herself. She had waited until she could talk to Drake alone about this, not wanting to give Jareth something else to smirk about. However, holding in her irritation all day had done nothing but cause it to ferment inside of her until she was ready to explode. When they had finally been able to separate to get ready for dinner she had practically dragged Drake back to her rooms.

Now he acted as if she were being ridiculous and that no fault lay with him. "You never told me about this," she told him, "And yet you asked me to stay here with you permanently." Her eyes now showed some of the pain she felt at his apparent betrayal and she finished by asking, "How did that plan add up in your mind?"

For a moment his anger held out and then he sighed, relaxing his muscles. "My dear, I promise you, I truly did not think I was hiding anything from you."

"After what Jareth did to me, going to Toby for all those years, turning him fae, and stealing my memories, how could you not think that I would need to know about this?" Her eyesight got a little hazy as her words brought up painful memories. For years she had been kept in the dark about what Jareth had been doing to her brother, in a sense corrupting him and turning him from her sister. The month spent with out her memories also brought a painful lump to her throat and she did her best to fight back tears. Since that time she had learned that she hated secrets and Drake knew this. They had talked about this several times in their time together and he had said he understood the suffering she had felt at another's deceit.

"Sarah," he said carefully, going to her and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I don't know how many ways I can say this. I didn't purposely keep this from you. As I told Jareth, I believed that you knew the truth and that is why you hadn't asked about the dragons." She sniffed once, angry at herself for being weak in this moment and at him for making a bad assumption. He wiped at the tear that fell down her cheek, speaking in a low voice to her, "I'm sorry for keeping this from you. Please don't cry my dear."

Another sniff and she felt somewhat better, giving him a tiny smile and looking up into his sparkling amethyst eyes. "It's ok Drake, I think I just overreacted a little. It was a little startling though seeing you all big and scaly!"

He chuckled at her comment, raising one brow in question, "Big and scaly? Is that a compliment?"

She giggled in return, enjoying the feel of his warm hands still cradling her head. "Well I can honestly say you were the most impressive and _handsome_ dragon I've ever seen!" Her eyes were filled with mischief and her cheeks were still rosy from her earlier anger. Drake's eyes had begun to burn with the fire of passion and his chuckles had caught in his throat. Gently his thumbs stroked her cheeks and he brought their heads in together. He was so close that she could feel each hot breath that hit her lips as he exhaled.

Her skin tingled where he touched her and her stomach was doing small summersaults. She lifted her hands up and rested them on top of his. "Drake," she whispered to him, "We can't-" But he swallowed her words up, sealing their lips together in a firm kiss. She was so startled at first that all she could do was stand there with her eyes wide open, staring at the bridge of his nose. But as the feel of his silky smooth lips caressing hers penetrated the fog wrapped around her mind she slowly closed her lids, leaning into him with a quiet sigh.

His kiss was like nothing she had never felt before. Demanding but yet gentle, possessive and sensual. It caused her own passion to flare up in a white hot heat while her toes curled in pleasure. His tongue had slipped across the outside of her lips seeking entrance and she had readily given it to him, meeting him in the middle. Greedily they tasted each other, nibbling and sucking until their bodies were molded against one another.

With a gasp Sarah wrenched herself away from his lips, swaying on her feet and clutching to his shoulders for support. She felt utterly weak and senseless, her only recourse to cling to the one solid shape within reach. Drake took her moment of distraction to nuzzle at her neck briefly, nipping her smooth skin with his teeth and causing her to moan out loud.

She tried to shake her head to clear it, but it didn't seem to help. "Drake please," she said shakily.

He immediately stopped and pulled back so he could look into her face. "Does something displease you?" He asked quizzically.

"Yes… No… I mean, just stop!" Her thoughts were whirling in confusion and her heart refused to slow its rapid beat, causing Sarah to wonder if it was possible for a heart to spontaneously combust. Taking a deep breath she took a step back, or at least tried to but it proved unsuccessful with his hands buried in her hair. _When did he move his hands there? _She idly wondered, immediately chiding herself for worrying about inconsequential matters.

Drake continued to look at her in question, finally asking, "If there is nothing bothering you, perhaps we could continue?" Quicker than thought he was there again, kissing her in the way that made her lose all sense.

It wasn't until she realized that her hands had slipped in under the back of his shirt that she once again pulled herself back under control. She was able to pull away enough to say, "Enough Drake!"

The force of her words got him to stop and she was able to detangle herself from his strong hands. When most of her room separated the two she stood there quietly, attempting to get her breathing and heart to resume a normal rhythm. "What's the matter Sarah?" He asked with a frown.

"This is the matter!" She exclaimed, gesturing wildly between the two of them. "Five minutes ago I was mad at you! That normally isn't the prelude to make out sessions!"

Drake grinned at her sexily, his voice like a caress. "Passion can take many forms my dear. And I was just attempting to make amends for my oversight."

Sarah ran a hand through her hair and exhaled loudly before saying to the grinning dragon before her, "Flowers, Drake. That's how a man makes amends with an angry woman. He doesn't kiss her until she swoons." _Did I just say swoon? Who swoons nowadays?_ The fact that she had to keep wrenching her mind back on track was upsetting her and she mentally told herself it was time to focus.

His movements gained her attention and she watched him warily. "Ah, but I'm not a man," he told her as he walked closer.

She put her hand up as if to ward him off and told him in a loud voice, "I got that. Still, this isn't happening now." Her eyes held a not of pleading, as if she begged him to understand. "One wreck of a relationship is all I can handle."

He stopped his slow stalk towards her and frowned. "There is nothing between you and Jareth," he said to her firmly.

"Don't be so sure about that," she whispered to herself, thinking back to the dreams.

Instantly he was there, holding her firmly in his arms and growling angrily at her. "Do you wish to be with him?"

While a lesser maiden might have been afraid of the angry look in his eyes, Sarah was merely pissed at his presumptuous question. "I don't really think that's any of your concern," she said frostily, trying to break free of his grasp.

He stood firm though and forced her to look into his eyes. Once more he asked her firmly, "Do you wish to be with him?"

There was something in his tone that stopped her. Wildly she searched his eyes and saw several emotions flicker through the darkly violet depths. Anger was the clearest, but she also saw the fading passion, mixed with hurt and… Sadness? Whatever she saw compelled her to answer truthfully. "I don't know," she whispered.

"Do you wish to be with me?" He somberly asked.

"I don't know," This time her words were barely audible.

With a sigh he let her go and turned away from her. "You wouldn't allow me to speak to you candidly earlier, a fact which I now greatly regret." With out a glance back at her he began to walk towards the door. "We will have to discuss this soon," he told her over his shoulder before quietly exiting the room.

Her limbs trembled as she made her way over to the bed. As she gingerly sat down on the soft mattress she buried her head in her hands. _Well Sarah Williams, this is quite a pickle you've managed to get yourself into_, her conscience whispered. "Oh shut up," she said out loud to the empty room."

* * *

Well... Ahem... ::Runs and hides::

Don't kill me! We all love Drake too, right?!? RIGHT!??

I told you guys I made no promises on how the romances would go down... But no one seemed to be listening to me! So there's a little shock to the system for you. YES, it is QUITE possible that Sarah will end up with someone BESIDES Jareth in this story. Will she? I'm not saying yet. But the possibility is there, so don't say I didn't warn you. :)

As for all my wonderful reviewers, gracias! But I really shouldn't have to guilt some of you with tales of my sickness for you to review. :) I spend hours working on these fun little stories for you, the least you can do is take 2 mins and tell me what you think. :p

That being said, thanks to all my new reviewers! And since I seem to have so many anonymous reviewers I shall have to reply to y'all here. For future refernce people, please leave and email address where I can reply to you.

Skaeda - Thanks for the review! Not feeling so poopy anymore. :) I'm glad you're enjoying Drake's character, and as you can see you were right to worry about his feelings for Sarah. And as for the relationship between him and Jareth, well, it's not really a friendship as we would see it. They've known each other for years and are close allies but not in the way that Drake would feel bad about stealing Sarah away. It's more of a friendly rivalry between the two. We'll see more about that in the next chapter. And I didn't think you were flaming me at all! It was a valid concern, and it should help to creat lots of fun drama!

Quwinntessa Starber - Your name immeditely made me think of Dot from Animanaics. anyone else? No? Ok, so I'm the only crazy... Anyways, yeah, that part from Sarah made me a little teary as well. In some ways the relationship Jareth wishes to have with her is abusive and while Sarah wants to just give in because of her own feelings from him, her strong will won't let her be brought down to such a level. Jareth has a lot to learn if he's gonna have a chance with her... I'm so glad you're understanding of Toby's precociousness! I thought someone would make a note about this before, but so far everyone has been just going with it. :) As it was explained in TOT Jareth has been grooming him for this for YEARS, so he's growing up a lot faster than a normal child. But as we saw here he can have his relapses. :)

JanelRashelgar - I can hardly get mad at you for not reviewing if I don't know who's reading! Besides, I'm just happy people are reading. :) I just want to know what they think AFTER they read. As for steamy lemony scenes... Well, here was one! lol I'm sure I'll toss in a few more before the end... I just can't seem to help it!

Whew, ok, long AN, geez. Thanks again for the reviews guys, please do so again. :)

Oh, and as a personal favor to me, check out this story, **_The Doom of Innocence._** It's in the Legend section and it promises to be a great fic. Hand-Banana is my new friend and I'm sure she would appreciate a couple reviews as well. If you haven't seen the movie Legend, go watch it and then go read the fic. Seriously guys, it's an awesome movie and it has the sexy Tim Curry as the Lord of Darkness. Trust me it's great. And I'll have a fic up for that movie soon.

Wow this was long. Is anyone even still reading? Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for my ramblings. Back to the grindstone for me!


	5. Chapter 5

Still don't own nothing... Except the computer I'm typing it on, and even that's still being paid off. :)

And for CoffeeKris I'm adding in the disclaimer that the authoress is not responsible for any bodily harm or deaths that may occur from the viewing of her work. :p

Chapter 5

Jareth the All Powerful and Mighty Goblin King was pissed off. Normally, that was no big thing as he had a very volatile temper and was often furious with some person or situation. And in those times he would be more than happy to take his anger out on whatever stupid creature had been the cause of his anger. This time was different though because there was one slight problem; he was angry with himself.

First he was angry at himself for having allowed his thoughts and desires to become so bound up in the foolish mortal girl. Then he was mad at the fact that he had allowed her to come to this gods forsaken kingdom instead of forcing her to stay in the labyrinth where she belonged. His next point of irritation stemmed from the fact that he had let Drachen run the show since coming to this thrice damned place. And finally, his greatest sin, from his own perspective, came from the fact that he was too weak to just destroy all those irksome creatures and wash his hands of this whole mess.

His breath froze and his blood went cold in his chest at the mere _thought_ of bringing harm to Sarah. _What have I turned into? _He thought with a clenched jaw.

All this and more continued to run through his mind at he sat silently at the table of his newfound rival. While Christian and Toby chatted cheerfully about the wonders of the Dragon Kingdom, Jareth sat stonily in impotent rage, unable to find any solutions to his mountain of trouble.

Christian finally turned to him after they had been waiting for quite some time and asked, "Should I go and try to find Lord Drachen? He and Lady Sarah seem to have forgotten the time…" His words trailed off as Jareth's eyes narrowed.

"That won't be necessary Christian," Drachen said smoothly, at last entering the room. He gave a small bow before claiming his seat at the head of the table, gesturing to the waiting servants to begin serving the meal. "My apologies for my tardiness, but I'm afraid I had to… attend to a situation that arose."

Jareth's eyes locked onto the dragon's but they were hooded and revealed nothing. "And what of the lady," Jareth drawled as if he didn't care.

"She asked me to convey her plea that you forgive her absence. She isn't feeling very well and has declined to come down." Drachen calmly lifted his wine glass and took a shallow drink of the dark brew, meeting the stormy gaze of the Goblin King evenly.

"Is she ok?" Toby asked worriedly.

Drachen's eyes left Jareth's hard gaze to look upon the boy. "Your sister is quite alright," he told him with a smile, "But I bet she would love some company. Would you like to take a tray up to her room and eat there?"

Toby turned to his adopted father and politely asked, "Is that alright Father?"

Jareth immediately inclined his head in agreement, watching as the boy jumped up. "Go with him Christian and make sure he doesn't make her worse," he ordered the other fae. "And report back to me if she needs anything."

Christian bowed at his king and rose to follow his orders, while Jareth smirked at the Dragon Lord. The insult had been clear. "I am quite capable of seeing to _my_ lady's needs," Drachen responded quietly, his eyes becoming dark.

"If you say so," Jareth responded with a slight shrug, lifting his spoon and beginning to eat the soup he had been served.

The meal passed mostly in silence between the two men. Neither felt the need to make any sort of small talk since there were no witnesses other than the equally silent servants. Instead every few moments one would make a cutting jab poorly disguised as a casual remark.

"Has Sarah been ill much here? I'm sure the cold drafty castle has done little for her health."

"Actually no, she's been _quite_ happy and content. I think it was simply the presence of so many guests that wore her out. Maybe we invited _one_ too many."

"I would think that it was more the _startling_ revelation that she received. She absolutely _detests _secrets you know."

"Yes, she told me all about that. She's told me quite a bit over the last few weeks. I was a little surprised at how _open _and _free_ she's been with me."

That was pushing it too far. Abruptly the knife and fork that he had been using clattered down onto his plate and his hands were placed down on the table. Drachen smirked openly at his ire and lifted a brow lazily. "Too much information?"

"This game is finished," Jareth growled out. "After this 'celebration' Sarah will be coming home with _me._"

Drachen continued to smirk but his eyes had turned hard while his words dripped with ice. "I'm not playing any game with you Jareth. Sarah will be staying right where she is."

"You have no idea who you are dealing with," Jareth said in a low voice.

A snort was the dragon's first response. "Do you really expect me to cower before you, oh big headed goblin king? I'm not one of your little minions and I'm not a helpless babe that you can dispose of."

"She is mine," Jareth grounded out. "She has been mine from the first."

"She had denied you three times!" Drachen bellowed, finally losing his cool and jumping out of his seat. "Must she utterly humiliate you and do so again? By the gods, have you no pride?"

Jareth had to force his temper back at this point. The rage boiling under the surface was clamoring to be released and he longed to give in to its dark call. But to loose his magic in anger upon Drachen would end in disaster. He may or may not be able to defeat the Dragon Lord. He was more willing to bet that it would be a tie. Besides to do so would serve as an act of war, and being drawn into a war over a simple mortal girl was not something he was willing to do… Yet.

"I will allow that your words hold no meaning this time," he addressed the dragon in a deathly calm voice. "I myself can freely admit to losing my wits over that blasted chit. However," he said in a louder voice, also rising up from his seat and leaning over the table while bracing his hands on the wood, "I would demand that unless you seek to bring our kingdoms to war that you learn to hold your tongue. I will not allow such insults to pass again."

The Dragon Lord visibly reined in his temper as well and when he spoke his voice was flat with almost no feeling behind it. "I apologize for my ill words. I have no desire for there to be aught but peace between our people." Jareth bowed in recognition of his words but Drachen held up a hand. "We have been allies for a long time Jareth. Centuries in fact. But I will not allow you to harm the girl in any way, and I _will_ fight you if you try to do so. I will not force Lady Sarah down any path and I will not allow you do so either."

There were many retorts that Jareth could have made to that statement. He discarded the first few his mind came up with and settled on a neutral, "We shall see." Not wishing to continue the confrontation he gave the other a shallow nod before making his way from the room.

It was an odd feeling for Jareth to suppress any emotion and to hold to his control. Unfortunately for him, every other opponent that he had faced had been vastly inferior and easily cowed by him. And even if they had been foolish enough to not be cowed he had still been able to defeat them easily. He was woefully unprepared to deal with an adversary that matched him so well. In all his long years as Goblin King, the first creature to ever defy him and live was Sarah, and she survived only because he desired her.

Drachen was a different story. He was Jareth's equal in terms of power, will, and standing. Obviously he would not be cowed nor would he back down. Jareth was perplexed as to how to go about defeating him.

_I will just have to win Sarah's affections. And I know just the way to do it._ Sarah had yet to learn about her telepath powers and had no way to control them. Obviously her mind was reaching out to him because her subconscious wished it to be so. Therefore he would have each night to win her submission. _If last night was any indication of things, that shouldn't take too long, _he thought with a large smirk.

* * *

Sarah had taken the coward's way out and she wasn't ashamed to admit it. Drake had returned for her an hour after their disastrous confrontation and she had told him that she wasn't feeling well and would be skipping dinner. He had given her a long look but had accepted what she said with out comment. Now she sat alone in her room wondering how likely the chance that she would be allowed to stay in there for the rest of her life. 

_With the way those two act, not very,_ she reluctantly concluded. If anyone had been watching her they might have been worried that her constant pacing would put a hole in the carpet. As it was Sarah was learning that although her room had been perfectly spacious before it now seemed entirely too small and she felt penned in.

A soft knock on her door made her pause and she bit her lip worriedly. _Did he come back? I can't do this now! What if it's Jareth?_ Before she could panic too much though, a smooth voice called out to her, "My lady? Are you alright? Your brother and I brought you some supper if you would care to let us in and dine with you…"

His voice trailed off as if he was uncertain, while Toby's high voice piped up, "C'mon Sar, open the door! These trays are heavy!"

With a giggle she hurriedly went to the door, opening it and allowing the two bearing overly large trays in. She grabbed for Toby's, who seemed to be struggling under the weight, and led Christian over to the table. Her brother gave her an odd look as she told him to sit and began to serve him a plate. "Drake said you were sick," he said. "But you seem fine to me," he added, gazing at her critically.

Christian too watched her avidly as if searching for telltale signs of a malady. "I'm fine Tobs, just a little tired," she told him with a half smile. She set a plate before him and sternly said, "Don't even think about not eating those veggies." While he began to dig in she sat another plate before Christian.

"I really should be doing that for you," he murmured sheepishly.

"You guys were nice enough to lug all this up here, the least I can do is act like a proper hostess," she explained. With a mischievous grin she added, "And make sure you eat all _your _veggies too!"

Christian pretended to pout, amusing Toby greatly. "Do I _have _to?" He whined, his impression spot on of a bratty child.

While Toby laughed in glee, Sarah glared and said, "Don't make me send you to your room with out dessert!"

The older fae sighed gustily, turning to Toby and whispering loudly, "Is she always so mean?"

Her brother saw the twinkle of laughter in her eyes along with her falsely stern frown and whispered back to Christian, "Nah, most of the time she's a lot worse!"

As the younger boy giggled happily and Christian chuckled, Sarah shook her head. "I should have just braved dinner downstairs," she muttered.

Toby seemed to have ignored the comment, beginning to eat his neglected dinner with relish, but Christian shot her a troubled look. The rest of the meal passed congenially, the three talking pleasantly and joking. Sarah was anxious to hear all about his life Underground and more importantly in the Goblin Kingdom, while Christian was quick to inform her when the boy exaggerated.

When the last crumb had been eaten, Toby jumped up, intent on examining the Christmas tree she had placed in the corner by her fireplace. "How did you get the lights to move like that Sarah?" He asked her as he ran over. "Oh wow!" He exclaimed before she could answer him, "They're faeries!" The boy became enthralled with the tiny creatures, watching as they played among the tree branches.

Sarah shot her brother a smile before she began to stack up the empty dishes and plates. Christian was quick to help her and the task was soon done. The two of them made their way over to a large couch situated before the roaring fire and watched silently as Toby sought to catch the giggling faeries.

"He's really taken to this life," she mumbled out loud before she knew what she was saying.

The fae lord turned to her, a look of surprise on his face. "And you haven't?"

She sighed quietly, not quite knowing how to reply. "In a way I suppose I have," she finally said reluctantly. "But sometimes it's harder than it should be."

He nodded thoughtfully, looking back at the tree when a particularly loud squeal rent the air. "You speak of Jareth?" He asked in a low voice.

"I can't seem to stop speaking of him," she said morosely. "Or thinking about him… But that's only part of the problem, cause now there are two…"

His shoulders tensed slightly as he shot her a hard look. "Lord Drachen? Something has happened between you two?"

A blush colored her cheeks and for a moment she was highly embarrassed discussing this with him. But since she had no one else to do so, well other than Toby, and the young boy was _completely_ unsuited for this discussion, she pushed all thoughts of embarrassment aside. "He wishes for me to stay here," she told him softly.

"Have you feelings for him?"

She was quiet for a long time and seemed to find the hands clenched tightly in her lap fascinating. When at last she was able to pull her gaze up and look at him her eyes were troubled and her voice shaky. "I-I think I do."

A look of resignation passed over the fae lord's features. "So you choose the dragon?"

"No!" She immediately exclaimed, causing Toby and the faeries to immediately stop their game to glance over at her. She tried to smile reassuringly at Toby and luckily he seemed to accept it. Once more the room was filled with the rustles of the tree branches and the high pitched giggles and shrieks. "No," she said again, quietly this time.

Now Christian looked merely confused. "You do not wish to have either of them?"

Their talk had begun to give her a headache and she rubbed the side of her head with her right hand. "I don't know what I want! Sometimes I wish that I could just go away and forget all of this."

The words were out of her mouth before she realized what she was saying. Quickly she glanced at him and saw the speculating look in his eyes. "Oh Christian," she said hurriedly, "I didn't mean it! I would never want to forget my brother again!"

For a time he simply stared at her and then at last he nodded. "I know." Then to her shock he looked at her with a sad smile and asked quietly, "I hope that someday you will forgive me for what I had to do."

She playfully swatted his arm and scolded him lightly, wanting to break his suddenly somber mood. "None of that! I know that if it had been your choice you wouldn't have done it. Jareth is your king and you had to do as he commanded. Just promise me that you'll never do it again."

For a moment he was silent but looked as if he wanted to tell her something. The moment soon passed though and he told her almost brusquely, "After what happened before I'm not even sure I could."

His words puzzled her and try as she could they made no sense. He stood up from the couch and called to Toby, telling the boy it was time for bed. While Sarah continued to try to work out his words he ushered the boy through the door. At the last moment Sarah realized they were leaving and jumped up after them. "Wait!" She called out.

Christian's back was to hers so she couldn't see the face he made. However she could clearly see the muscles in his back tense and his body go rigid. With a resigned sigh he turned and looked at her expectantly. "What did you mean just now?" She asked, stopping in front of him.

He opened his mouth for a second and then closed it abruptly. With out another word he turned and began to walk again. She immediately ran after him, grabbing his arm and turning him around. "Christian, tell me!"

His eyes looked troubled and there was a grim set to his features. "I cannot disobey my lord," he told her simply. With a gentle touch he removed her hand from his arm and left her, joining Toby much further down the corridor.

"_Goblin King_," she hissed, growing angry for whatever he chose to hide from her now. With a determined stride she made her way to his room. It was time to put an end to the deceptions, once and for all.

* * *

Jareth had gone back to his rooms and had just settled down when suddenly his door busted open. He turned and was mildly surprised to see the source of his problems standing in his doorway, arms akimbo and eyes flashing dangerously. "Well my dear," he said to her in a pleased voice as he stood back up and went to her, "I hadn't thought to see you again until our normal nocturnal frolics, but if you're over eager I'm sure I can accommodate you now." 

Her eyes narrowed until she peered at him through tiny slits. "We'll discuss those dreams later. And you better have a good excuse for invading my mind while I'm asleep." He opened his mouth to refute her claim but shut it again as she walked into his room and slammed his door shut. "Right now Jareth, I want to know what secret you are forcing Christian to keep from me that has to do with my recovered memories."

_Well, that's unexpected,_ he thought with a smirk. He hadn't thought that she would approach him so soon on that matter, but now that the cat was out of the bag he may as well explain it to her. "I wasn't forcing Christian to keep anything from you my dear; I merely learned some interesting information today and bade him to not discuss it with you." At her glare he clarified, "I had wanted to tell you myself and as you know we haven't had a private moment until now."

She seemed somewhat mollified by his explanation and allowed him to lead her over to the couch that he had vacated. She sat down facing him and waited until he was comfortable to say, "Well then begin talking already."

He leaned back against the chair and sat silently, looking at her turbulent emerald eyes and pursed lips. Her anger never failed to entertain him, but tonight it was especially amusing and he felt a tightening in his stomach a he drank in her beauty. Slowly his hand came towards her and though her lips became tighter she didn't try to move away as he lifted a lock of hair from her shoulder. He teased the silky strands between his fingers and inhaled deeply of the flowery aroma that wafted over him. She allowed him to continue for only a moment before she pulled the hairs free and said to him firmly, "Talk Jareth."

With a slight smirk and a nod he said, "Very well. But this may take some time for you to understand and I must ask that you remain silent while I explain it to you." She angrily opened her mouth, no doubt to make some argumentative retort, but he put his hand over her mouth. "We'll never get through this if you don't stay silent and let me explain," he told her in a no nonsense fashion.

She looked distinctly disgruntled but nodded anyway. He began to play with her hair again, wanting to look at something else than those bottomless green depths. "Five years ago Sarah, lives were changed by your wish. Your brother became a fae prince, I found my heir and a son together, and you were given a gift that has begun to change your life in ways I had unforeseen." She looked a bit startled by the last bit but stayed silent so he was able to continue on. "Your brother was made into a fae the same way that all the other mortal children wishing to become like us are. He was given a piece of the living labyrinth to consume."

Her eyes asked the question that she was unable to ask aloud and he obliged her by answering. "He ate a small bit of earth from the center of the labyrinth." She looked faintly green at that and he chuckled. "It's not as unpleasant as you think my dear. And it is necessary. To do so allows its magic to work within you, altering you body, mind, and spirit. He became fae, an immortal, and the secret door within his mind that holds a mortals inherent magic at bay was open."

He let that bit of information sink in and watched her carefully. She seemed to be accepting everything well so far, but he knew that was only because she hadn't heard the worst of it yet. "You may be wondering what this has to do with your recovered memories." Her eyes began to grow large and it seemed that she might have finally realized where this was going. His own eyes locked onto hers and he said in a perfectly calm voice, "It appears my dear that the peach, the living piece of the labyrinth that failed to distract you from your quest, has given you quite a boon. The change is not complete since you failed to consume the whole thing, but it has begun." Here he stopped once more and saw the flicker of different emotions running across her face.

Faintly she finally asked, "Am I allowed to speak now?" At his nod she stood up and shrieked, "JARETH! You IDIOT! How could you not realize what you were doing?!"

He remained sitting as she loomed over him, unfazed by her histrionics. "Such a thing had never been used before," he told her in an even voice. "I didn't realize what the affects would be, but there seems little sense in worrying about it now."

"WORRYING?!" He wanted to wince at the level her shrieks were attaining, but he held firm to his control. "Once _again_ Goblin King, you have taken away _my _free will!" Her eyes had turned almost black in her fury, a dark and angry color that was beginning to be distorted from the tears welling up in her eyes. "I did not ask for this," she said in a much calmer voice, "but you _forced _it on me!"

For some unknown reason, he began to feel his heart painfully clench at her pain and felt the overwhelming need to ease it. He pushed those feelings aside however. _The chit is just overreacting. She would have become fae soon in any case when she gave up this foolishness of refusing me. _With that thought in mind he took her by the hand and tried to pull her back down onto the couch. "My dear, please, there is still much to discuss."

She stayed firm on her feet, refusing to budge. "I don't want to '_discuss'_ any more with you until you apologize for this Jareth! And then we will _'discuss'_ how _you_ will fix this!"

Now she had gone too far. He was on his feet in a flash and he grabbed her by her arms, bringing their faces in close together. His voice was sharp and angry, while something inside quietly protested what he was doing. "Remember to whom you speak to Sarah! I do not take kindly to orders." In a low growl he reminded her, "I have been generous until now but I can be cruel."

The tears that had been confined to her eyes suddenly spilled out, filling the air around them with their salty tang. "I would never forget who you are Jareth," she said in an anguished whisper, "and I would _certainly _never forget how cruel you are."

"_Can_ be," he angrily retorted, digging into her arms with her hands. The sight of her tears made him want to tear something.

"_Are_," she spat, breaking out of his hold and wiping at her eyes. She glared at him, silently warning him from coming close again. "Tell me how to reverse this," she ordered him.

With a broad smirk he smugly told her, "There is no reverse. All we can do is finish the change."

Her eyes closed briefly and when they once again opened they were clear and dry. "I hate you," she whispered.

"No you don't," he told her arrogantly.

Without another word she turned around and left the room, not even bothering to close the door behind her. He stood there, mentally debating whether or not to go after her. Part of him scoffed at the idea of running after the daft girl while another part was vaguely horrified at his treatment of her. That piece was ruthlessly squashed.

_I have given the girl the keys to immortality and power, and THIS is how she thanks me? Let her rot in her room for the night, I'm sure in the morning she'll be contrite._ His mind was firm on the subject and yet he began to pace his room, his thoughts unable to leave the girl.

He had almost worked himself into the point of going to her after all when he felt an all too familiar tug. _Damn, _he thought, _why now?_ With an angry flick of his wrist a crystal appeared and floated next to him. "Christian," he bit out and the crystal fell to the floor, exploding in a spray of glitter.

When the sparkly bits of fluff had cleares, the younger fae stood before him. With a raised eyebrow he asked, "You summoned me my lord?"

"A child is being wished away," the Goblin King told him harshly. He hated having to leave now, especially since he knew that this would keep him away for a few days at least while he dealt with the child. There was too much left unsaid to the blasted girl and now Christian would have to be the one to tell her. "Sarah knows about the peach and the beginnings of the change."

"Ah," the fae lord said simply. "Did my lady take the news well?"

If the Goblin King would do something as inelegantly as snorting, he would have done so there. As it was the incredulous noise he made then sounded suspiciously like one. "No Christian, she did not take it well. In fact I would go so far as to say that she took it as _unwell_ as possible." Taking a breath before continuing Jareth then said, "That was as far as I got with her, you will have to explain the rest."

Christian looked somewhat leery of performing such a duty and said as much to his king. "My lord, don't you think it might be best if she learned the rest from you?"

"Of course I do!" The Goblin King exclaimed angrily, producing another crystal in his hand. "But she must be told soon. If the change isn't finished, I'm not sure what will happen." With that the crystal was tossed and the king disappeared.

The fae lord left behind addressed the empty room by saying in a grim voice, "I fear I do."

* * *

I'm afriad it's only going to get worse before it gets better people. :( I really don't know how our favorite tight pants wearing king is going to get himself out of this. If I were Sarah I think I would be running to the arms of a certain dragon for a little comfort...

I smell a steamy scene abrewing!

My apologies for not having this up yesterday. It was almost finished but then I had to go to class last night and I got home late and I was just too wiped to finish it up. I almost ended it before Sarah and Jareth's confrontation, but I figured I would try to make it as long as possible. As soon as I post this though I'm going right back to work so you might have another one up later today. :) Lots of reviews makes me work harder!

Speaking of which, big thanks to all my reviews! You guys all get Christmas cookies! Yay!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the labyrinth, but Drake and Christian are all mine... So Ha!

Chapter 6

For the first time since it had happened, Sarah knew she was dreaming. How she knew she couldn't really say, but it probably had to do with the fact that she had no idea where she was, how she had gotten there, what she had been doing five minutes ago, or why she was clad in nothing other than a very see through nightgown.

The fact that it was a dream would also explain why there was a large bed covered in satin sheets in the middle of what ever room they were in and why Jareth stood there before the bed with his arms crossed over his chest, wearing nothing except for a pair of his trade mark tight breeches.

While she could freely admit to enjoying the view of Jareth in those breeches when ever the opportunity, ah _arose_, she also had a hard time believing that said Goblin King in aforementioned tight breeches had the _gall_ to infiltrate her dreams after what he had revealed to her.

"Unless you're not the real Jareth," she murmured out loud, eyeing him speculatively. "Are you just a figment of my imagination that I can wail on or have my way with, which ever I'm in the mood for?"

At his smug look and smoldering eyes she sighed deeply. "Well, that answers that question," she said turning around and going over to the wall. She hadn't seen a door anywhere, but maybe it was hidden. Carefully she ran her hand along the smooth wall, trying to feel for a seam or a crack that would reveal a hidden door.

"What exactly are you doing love?" He asked her, still not having moved from his spot.

"I'm looking for the way out," she said between gritted teeth.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not staying here with you!" She told him angrily with out even bothering to look over at him. If she had she might have seen him move and wouldn't have been so startled when his hot breath hit the back of her neck.

"I don't believe you made a way out," he breathed against her skin, causing goose bumps to appear and a slight shiver to run through her body.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked tersely, elbowing him until he moved out of her way. She pounced on a likely looking line in the wall, tugging on it with all her might, desperately trying to get the wall to move.

"Did you believe this was my doing?" He asked her mockingly, for the first time grabbing her undivided attention. Slowly she turned towards him and felt her hackles rising at the arrogant smile resting on his lips. "You above all should know that this is not where my powers lie."

"What are you talking about," she practically screamed at him. "Remember the drugged peach? The ball? This is right up your alley! Besides," she added turning back to the wall and her nonexistent door, "if it's not _you_ doing this, then who?"

"I would think that would be obvious," he told her in a chiding tone, as if she were a particularly stubborn student and he the wise teacher. "And this is nothing like my illusions," he told her imperiously. "Illusions are a thing of art and unbelievably hard to maintain, especially if you wish it to look and feel real."

"This is fascinating and all," she said in between grunts while trying to move a section of the wall, "but how about you just tell me how to get the hell out of here before I decide that wailing on you would be a more productive venture?"

"Sarah," he growled out, grabbing her arm and forcing her around to look at him, "you are not listening to me! I have no power here and the state we are in was done by your hand and not my own."

For a second she gaped at him, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. Finally she snapped out of it and snorted. "More tricks Goblin King? And _that_ lie was the best you could come up with? I think you might be slipping"

Jareth's mouth had become set in a grim line and his voice was full of his exasperation. "This isn't a trick my dear. My powers don't allow me to take over your dreams. Yours, however, do."

She still looked at him in disbelief and he looked like he wanted to strangle something. "Why didn't Christian talk to you about this? I would have thought that our dreams would have been the first thing he spoke to you about."

"I didn't talk to Christian today," she told him in a quiet voice. The events of the day were blurry to her now, but she had a vague awareness of spending it mostly in tears and all alone. She hadn't wished to see anyone; especially Christian after he had told her he wanted to talk to about what was going on. "After our oh so pleasant chat last night, I didn't want to talk with anyone about this," she added.

"Damnit Sarah," he exploded at her, releasing her shoulders and beginning to pace the room. "Why must you always be unreasonable about these things?"

She watched as he paced, ranting and raving, waving his arms about wildly. For once though she didn't feel compelled to argue back. She was tired, so damn tired of it all. The lies, the manipulations, and all the little twists of fate that always brought her back here to this point; fighting with Jareth over something he had done while fighting with herself over how she felt about him.

"Are you even listening now?" He said to her angrily, his eyes flashing dangerously and his hands clenched at his side.

"No," she said simply.

For a second she idly wondered if it were possible for him to spontaneously combust from rage. "Do you know, it kinda looks like you're constipated," she told him conversationally. For a moment all was quiet as what she had said registered with both of them. Then, because she couldn't have stopped herself if she wanted to, she began to laugh hysterically.

"I am happy to have amused you," he told her in a monotone. His new face filled with priggish outrage was even funnier than the last and her laughter came harder, tears streaming down her face.

"If only you could have seen your face," she finally gasped out, gaining slight control over herself. His face remained taut and his disgust at her antics was evident, causing her to giggle.

"If you are quite done, perhaps we could have a rational discussion," he said somewhat pompously.

"Oh why would we do that when it's so much more fun when you try to seduce me?" She asked sarcastically, her giggles fading.

It wasn't until his anger abruptly faded and was replaced by a large leer that she realized what she had said. "I was kidding Jareth!" She quickly told him as he began to stalk her, moving closer and closer until she was backed up into a wall. "This isn't happening," she told him firmly, placing a hand on his bare chest and trying to stop him from coming closer.

"Why not?" He asked her in a velvety smooth voice, brushing a hand over a flushed cheek. "This is the only time I can get you to shut up," he whispered against her lips.

Before she could make her outraged retort, he had latched onto her mouth, lips caressing and tongue tasting. Her strangled groan turned into a moan of defeat as she felt the familiar surge of pleasure his kisses and touches brought. She opened her mouth with only a moment of hesitation, allowing his tongue to sweep in and rob her of any of remaining sense.

He pulled back enough to rain light kisses on her cheeks, eyelids, and jaw as he began pulling her back towards the bed. Two voices warred within Sarah, one telling her to just give up and give in while the other screamed at her to get away from the monster that had done nothing but force her down the path of _his_ choosing. Unfortunately, the first voice seemed to be louder, as evidenced by her willingness to collapse on top of the feather soft bed with him.

"Why do I let you do this to me," she almost sobbed against his shoulder as her hands stroked his bare back, pulling his hot flesh closer to her shivering form.

"Because you love every moment of it," he whispered huskily back to her, stroking one hand up her thigh as he teased her mouth with soft kisses.

His words had her frozen while he continued his sweet torture. _Love? Do I love this? Dear God Almighty, do I _love_ the Goblin King?!? _The overwhelming panic and fear those thoughts brought to her mind snapped her out from his spell quicker than a bucket of ice cold water.

She was wrenched out of her sound sleep, slumped over on the lounge in front of her fireplace. _No Sarah,_ _don't even think it! There's no way you love that over bearing, arrogant, conceited, manipulative, pig headed, Goblin King! _

But if that was true, why did she feel as she always did at the end of one of her dreams, bereft and alone, aching for the comfort and warmth only _he_ seemed able to give her?

* * *

Sarah's untimely departure caused Jareth to also awaken from his deep sleep. As always after one of their dreams together he felt overheated and his skin seemed too tight. His heart beat faster than normal and there was a longing deep within him to rush to her side so that he could hold her in his arms for real. He wanted to feel the way her lips would twist in demand, hear the throaty moans and sighs she made in her pleasure, and watch as her eyes would go from dark pools of heated emeralds to limpid pools of green outside of her created dreamscape.

_Damn that girl,_ he thought with a scowl, _why did she break our connection? _He thought back to what had happened right before she left. They had been together on the bed, enjoying each other's bodies and she had asked a question. _"Why do I let you do this to me?" "Because you love every moment of it." _He frowned in thought, not seeing any reason for her to have run out like she had. Unless…_ Could what I have said struck a chord with her? Does she in fact love me? _The thought was inordinately pleasing to him. _Oh my dear, I believe another piece of the puzzle has been solved. _

It chafed him that even with his newfound revelations he was unable to go to her. The child that had been wished away to him was no more than a few months old, therefore entirely adoptable. There was no way he could expedite the situation by turning him into a goblin, so instead he must wait for candidates to come forward so he could choose who he thought worthy. The process would take days and the earliest he could hope to be back was the day of the planned celebration, Christmas Eve.

_Soon though Sarah, I will be back._ Knowing now the depth of her true feelings for him brought a satisfied smirk to his face. She could hardly deny him now and finally she would assume her rightful place as his queen.

* * *

She had only slept for a few hours, but she was wide awake now and refusing to go back to sleep. Never before had she shared a dream with him twice in one night, but she was unwilling to take the chance. Instead she paced her room, going over the same mantra in her head until the sun began to crest over the horizon.

_You DO NOT love that evil, wicked man! He stole your brother, your memories, and now your life! You do not love his kisses, his touches, or his sexy pants! You certainly don't love the arguments, or the way your blood boils around him! You DO NOT love the evil, wicked man!_

Unfortunately, even after hours of forcing her mind down the same track, all it took was for her to stop for one moment and allow her eyes to close and she would see his smirking face. She could almost see the smirk melt away though into a tender loving smile, his eyes locked onto hers, and his voice whispering to her endearments of love… "Ugh," she screamed out loud, "Wake up Sarah! It won't be like that, it won't _ever_ be like that! Even if you love him he won't love you!"

She panted for a moment, catching sight of her reflection in the mirror. Her hair practically stood on end from her running her hands through it all night long and her eyes were rimmed in red and slightly crazed looking. Speaking to the reflection of the wild woman she said clearly, "He will use you until he is bored with you. He wouldn't know tender affection if it bit him on the butt. Everything he has done was done to hurt you or manipulate you."

It hurt to think it and it almost killed her to say it out loud. Even though she knew the words to be true she still felt her heart clench in denial of them. "If only he could be different," she whispered.

"How do you know he couldn't?" A sympathetic voice said from her doorway and she whirled around to see Christian standing there.

"He hasn't changed in the last five years," she said dully, not even having enough energy to wonder why he was here.

"Fae live for almost an eternity Sarah," he told her gently. "We don't change so quickly as that and when we do the changes are so small it's almost unnoticeable. Especially to one that the change is affected by.

She scoffed at his speech, going over to the couch and collapsing into its embrace. "Are you trying to tell me he's changed? How is he different? What is he more stubborn? More manipulative?"

Christian took a chair across from her and sat down gingerly. "You wouldn't even believe me if I told you the changes I have seen. So why should I speak of them? You wouldn't believe about the care and worry he has shown over you and your brother, even if he chooses to do it in an unconventional way. How he has shown a great deal more humility and less arrogance just by asking you repeatedly to join with him. But as I am an outsider I have seen these things. However," he said growing very grave and grim, "I have also seen the pain he has caused you and I understand your reluctance to accept his apparent changes. But despite all that there are several things that you must now understand."

She didn't want to listen to him about Jareth and his changes so she tuned most of those words out, locked in her own world of sorrow, doubt, and confusion. But what he said last penetrated her mind and she sat up straighter, looking to him expectantly. "He said that you had things about all this to tell me," she said waving about in a general direction. "Something about my dreams that he has been invading?"

With a sad shake of his head he told her, "Your growing powers are not the most pressing issue now." She opened her mouth to say something but he shushed her with a hard look. "Jareth did make it clear to you that the change was not complete, that you are not completely fae?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, not wishing to discuss that topic. "He did and said that there was no way to reverse it. But I don't trust him and I'm sure someone else can tell me how to fix this mess."

He looked at her sternly now, fixing an unblinking stare on her. "Sarah, you must listen very carefully. Jareth spoke the truth when he said there is no way to undo what has been done."

Her shoulders slumped a little at his words and she felt the all too familiar and hated prickle of her eyes that announced a bout of tears was brewing. "But I didn't want this," she whispered to him. "I never got a choice."

"I know my lady, and I'm very sorry for that. But now that it has happened it must be completed."

She was already shaking her head in a negative fashion and while her eyes were brimming with unshed tears her voice was steady. "No Christian, I won't. I will never give him that satisfaction. I'll deal with what I have to now, but I'm not going to be even more bound to that awful man!"

The fae lord sitting across from her looked almost sad at her words. "My lady, I wish that it could be as you desire, but I'm afraid that's impossible. There are no half fae in this world."

She gave a negligent shrug and spoke flippantly, even as her heart continued to break at the unfair situation. "Well then I'll be the first. Mom always said I was unique," she said with a ghost of a smile.

She could see the frustration now clearly on his face. "You don't understand Sarah! There cannot be half fae in this world! Your body can't handle the strain of existing on the cusp of two worlds!" She looked at him confused, not understanding what he was saying. With a deep sigh and an apologetic look he said, "I don't know how long you will be able to exist as you currently are. But I do know that if the change is not completed, you will die."

* * *

Well, I would think that THAT was pretty obvious from Christian's dire warning from the last chapter. :) But maybe I'm more sly than I thought and that still surprised some of you. :)

After actually figuring out what's going to happen, I have the ending mapped out and there will be just two more chapters. I'm happy cause then the trilogy stays even. :) That means there will be one chapter up tomorrow and the last one Christmas day! Make sure in between opening presents and eating lots of good food you check for my update and leave me lots of reviews! That can be your Christmas gift to me!

MY gift to you will be raising the rating of this story due to adult content. :) After going back and rereading some stuff, I wonder why I haven't gotten reamed for my T rating yet. And with what I have planned next, I will definietly have to raise the rating to an M. Sorry guys, hope no one is offended. :)

Oodles of thank yous and cups of cocoa to my wonderful reviewers. Keep it up guys, you know I love them! Nopareview whore. :)


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the labyrinth, nor apparently a calender since this is 3 days late.

Chapter 7

As the goblins avoided the crystal shards littered around the throne room, most wondered what they had done to deserve such an ill tempered lord while the rest cursed the child that had been wished away, forcing their agitated king to come back to his castle.

Said king was currently sprawled in his throne, his old weathered riding crop _tap-tap-tapping_ on his shinny black boots, his face twisted in a fierce scowl, and a crystal held loosely in his hand. As the crystal refused to show him what he desired, just as its predecessors had, he threw it against the far wall. The resulting crash and tinkle of falling glass was only satisfying for the briefest moment and then the scowl was back.

_Damn the wench and that blasted dragon! _His mood was foul from his inability to make the crystals show him what he was desired, but his real wrath was aimed at the two who thwarted his every plan.

For the last five nights his dreams had been empty, free of all hints of the mortal girl. He should have expected this as a side affect of Christian finally talking to her, but still it irked him that the chit would have the impudent idea to learn to control her night time mental roving. Added to that was the simple but effective magics of the Dragon Kingdom, effectively blocking all his attempts to see any of its occupants within his crystals.

And until tomorrow he would still be stuck here, watching over the child. _I'm sure that wretched female has gotten into all sorts of mischief… And that Dragon was an eager and willing participant! _He knew that Sarah's temper was one to rival his own and with how angry she had been at him before he left made him wonder if she would succumb to the dragon's charms out of pure spite for him.

That thought brought a chill to his stomach before a thin film of red coated his vision and a few hapless goblins felt his wrath as he kicked them away from the throne. Before he could lose his control completely he forced himself to think. _Those dreams were stopped for a reason. She doesn't want to face her feelings for me and she hates knowing that I am right,_ he thought with a smug smirk. _Tomorrow she will have to face me and we WILL have this settled between us._

The goblins watching him warily scampered quickly from the room at the grin on his face. All of them knew what the look meant and it never boded well for the recipient.

* * *

One would think that after learning of your impending doom there would be feelings of panic, sorrow, or even anger. For Sarah Williams however, there was only the complete and total knowledge that no matter what, the Goblin King would not win. _I beat him before, this is nothing,_ was her new favorite mantra, something that she whispered to herself as frequently as possible. It was a firm conviction and one that she was completely sure of.

Figuring out how to go about beating him was something else entirely and the past few days had brought few ideas. So far her grand plan consisted of defiantly letting herself fade away. But leaving Toby with only _that man_ in his life was no better an option than allowing Jareth to win.

So now her problem consisted of finding a way around the mess Jareth had left her in, one that didn't involve her surrender to Jareth _or_ the cold embrace of oblivion. _I never could do anything the easy way_, she thought sadly, wandering the halls of the castle.

After several days of thinking, she kept coming back to the only solution left to her. _Drake. I bet he could do something to help me. But can I really involve him in this?_

It was a hard choice, but one Sarah felt was swiftly becoming her only option. Jareth would be back tomorrow, just in time for Christmas Eve, if Christian's estimate was correct. _I can just talk to Drake… Maybe there will be an easy solution to this?_

She hated going to him for this. Not that she feared he wouldn't help; on the contrary, she felt that he would do anything in his power to assist her. These past few days had shown her how much she really did mean to him. He had sensed her melancholy and worry, even though she had yet to confide in anyone other than Christian, and he had done his best to dispel her bad feelings. He had planned entertainments for her and his guests, taken her and her brother on picnics and excursions around the perimeter of the castle, and had left small gifts and tokens in her room for her to find. His desire too was increasingly apparent by the times he had stolen a kiss under the mistletoe, stealing her breath with his ardor or simply held tightly to her hand as they strolled along, stroking it sensuously with his thumb.

Each show of affection caused her to smile with a warm glow of happiness, but still there was something about it she found lacking. At those times she would begin to compare his fire filled amethyst eyes to coldly blue mismatched ones and his warm grin to a smug smirk. It irritated her that even while enjoying the attentions of the Dragon Lord that Jareth could invade her mind.

So while she knew that Drake would move heaven and earth to make her happy, she wasn't entirely sure she was deserving of such attention and devotion. _I don't deserve him,_ she sometimes thought sadly.

Still, knowing that he was the only option left to her forced her hand and she had made her way to his rooms. With a deep breath she paused before knocking, waiting anxiously for his summons. "Enter," came the sound of a deep and masculine voice.

On trembling legs she made her way in, closing the door behind her. Drake sat behind a giant desk, going over some papers and ledgers, but he set them aside with a grin and rose to greet her. "My lady, what a pleasure." He came to her and lifted her hand up, placing a tender kiss on the back. "Was there something I could help you with, or dare I hope that you simply sought out my company?" His eyes twinkled roguishly at her and she couldn't help but give a weak chuckle.

"Your company is always good to have Drake," she told him with a fond smile. Gently she tugged her hand free and he began to lead them over to a chaise. He made a gesture for her to sit first and she complied, sitting back and watching as he sat on a chair across from her. "Sadly though," she began after they were settled, "I do have something I wish to talk with you about, and perhaps afterwards you could help me solve a problem."

He nodded and spoke simply, "I would be delighted to help you my dear. Please, tell me what this is all about."

Sarah gave a sigh, looking down at her hands. When she had gained the courage to begin, she lifted her head, locking her eyes onto his, and saying calmly, "I'm dying."

He blinked. Twice. "You're… dying?" He asked incredulously, looking her over from head to toe. "Forgive me for saying that you look remarkably well for a dying woman," he quipped.

She smiled at the compliment, but the gesture didn't quite reach her eyes and he was quick to pick up on that fact, frowning slightly. "I'm not exactly on death's door, but from what I have heard I may not have a lot of time left." He still looked somewhat skeptical so she continued on with her explanation. "Due to certain… circumstances, I became half fae several years ago. Obviously the change wasn't noticeable, even to me. If Christian's guesses are correct though, all that really changed was that my potential powers were unlocked and available for my use. Even then I was unaware of them until he did whatever he did when he stripped me of my memories. My mind acted instinctively trying to stop him but was unsuccessful due to my lack of training. With time though it was able to undo what had been done."

Here she took a breath of air, having said the last bit in a rush. "Having now accessed those powers once," she began again, "I have little control over them. Christian has been working with me the last few days," here she blushed a little but hoped that Drake would over look it, "And he helped me to learn to block them out somewhat. I had been having some… Unusual dreams, but luckily they've stopped now." _And I bet that arrogant bastard is pissed! _

Since Drake still sat silent she finished by saying, "Christian had worried about me being only half fae, worries that proved to be true once he examined me." She lost control a little here, her eyes losing their usual sparkle and her voice becoming wistful and sad. "My body just can't handle the energies I've been using and it is slowly giving out."

Finally the Dragon Lord gave a response, sitting up straight and looking at her with determination. "My dear, I shall simply not allow that to happen!"

Now she smiled for real, amused at his sheer stubbornness. "I appreciate the thought Drake, but is there actually something we can do to stop this?"

A small frown appeared on his face as he asked, "I would think the answer to that is simple. Could you not complete the changing process? Surly that would save you?"

She looked away from him, not willing to let him see the pain in her eyes as she quietly responded. "No, that's not an option." Her mouth betrayed her before she could stop it, blurting out, "I won't let him win me like this."

Silence greeted her statement, broken only by the slight creaking of Drake's chair. Suddenly he was there directly in front of her, pulling her up so that he held her in his arms. With a gentle but firm hand he titled her head up so he could gaze into her eyes. "Jareth did this to you," he stated rather than asked.

"Not on purpose," she said, then cringed, not knowing why she would try to defend that man's actions.

She saw his face go hard and his eyes were furious. "I should kill that bastard for doing this to you," he angrily bit out.

Sarah firmly closed her mouth before she could say anything else to defend him, biting her lips hard. Drake saw and immediately sought to soothe her. "My lady," he whispered softly, stroking her cheek with one hand while holding her tight to him with the other, "I already promised you we would solve this, please do not fret." Slowly he leaned in to press his lips to hers and with a sigh she gave in to him, clinging to his shoulders. When they broke apart his eyes were filled with tender adoration and… _Oh God Drake, don't say it! _"Sarah," he murmured huskily, "I would never let anything happen to you. I lo-"

She stopped him though, pressing her lips back onto his, silencing his words with a kiss of desperation and longing. _Oh Drake, please, don't say it and please don't feel it! _Trembling slightly she blushed and said shakily, "I knew I could count on you to help Drake. Now, is there anything you can think of?" She had to force herself to stay calm as she quietly stated, "I can't leave Toby yet. Please Drake, there has to be something!"

He was silent for a moment and bore a look of contemplation on his face. He seemed to be struggling against something, but finally he spoke, although there was a note of reluctance in his voice. "There is one other way," he said, immediately perking her up. "But Sarah, you must think carefully on this, fore once it happens there is no going back." At her confused look he smiled briefly, with a touch of sadness dimming the roguish gleam in his eyes. "This wasn't exactly the circumstance that I had hoped to ask you this question in, but necessity forces me to ask much sooner than I ever dreamed I would."

She wanted to scream at him to just spit it out, but she could see how hard this was for him so she did her best to remain patient. "It's ok Drake, I know you're doing this to help me," she told him with a smile.

Releasing her he walked away a few paces, talking with his back to her. "That's just it Sarah, I'm not doing this to help you," he said in a low voice. "I've wanted to ask you this question almost since I first met you. And though you may say yes now because you have no other options, in time I believe you will feel as I do."

She gasped slightly, a sudden sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. _He wouldn't… He's not… _With a sudden turn he caught her eyes, troubled and clouded orbs of emerald meeting enflamed pools of amethyst. "I would ask that you become my mate."

* * *

Jareth strolled into the ballroom of the Dragon Castle, idly taking in the glittering decorations and twirling courtiers. The former created by magic and Sarah's ingenuity and the latter dressed in a riot of colors and chatting in a happy din. He entered into the fray with his usual fanfare and grace, but he ignored the cooing ladies and the words of the lords as his eyes scanned the crowd, looking for the one that enflamed his passion and set his heart thumping in its wild dance.

He wanted to growl in frustration when he couldn't immediately pick her out, but he saw his adopted son standing with Christian and headed swiftly over to the pair. "Father!" Toby exclaimed upon seeing him. "We thought you might not make it back today after all!" The small blonde haired boy that looked so much like his adopted father gave him a large hug before grinning up at him.

As always, Jareth felt his heart swell with love and pride for his son, ruffling the boy's hair. "I hope you have been behaving," he said in a mock stern voice.

"Not a bit!" Was the cheeky reply, followed by the devious smile Jareth knew to be just as bad as his own.

Christian gave a long suffering sigh as Jareth looked to him, saying simply, "The boy takes after you my lord. What else can I say?"

With a hearty chuckle Jareth asked, "Well I hope most of your mischief was aimed at that old dragon. Where is the beast anyways? And where is your sister?"

Immediately Toby smiled broadly while Christian looked ill. "Sarah and Drake are together of course," Toby chirped up. "Last I saw they were dancing together after the announcement."

At Christian's look of ill ease, Jareth's brow had lowered and his eyes warned of a coming storm. "What announcement?" He asked of the older fae lord.

"The lady Sarah has agreed to be my mate," a deeply amused voice spoke out loudly behind him. The Goblin King turned slowly to meet the dancing eyes of the Dragon Lord, his jaw tightly clenched as the news begin to sink in. "We didn't think you were going to make it tonight so we didn't wait to announce it."

The bottom seemed to have fallen out of Jareth's world. But he was calm and managed a smile for the benefit of the crowd standing around them. "Felicitations," he said unctuously. His eyes were going feral and his teeth were bared unpleasantly in a smile that was quickly turning into an angry grimace. "And where might I congratulate the happy bride to be?"

"I'm right here Jareth," she said, stepping up next to Drachen. The dragon's hand reached casually out to hers and their fingers naturally entwined. His insides were turning into a pit of ice while he could feel his anger boiling just under the surface.

"My dear," Jareth breathed out softly, "You look positively ravishing." His words were no less than true and his gaze heated as he swept his eyes from head to toe. Her hair had been left to cascade down her back in a silky waterfall of ebony curls. An emerald green dress the exact shade of her eyes draped her form beautifully, clinging to her bosom and shoulders like a second skin before flaring out at the waist down to the short train. When his eyes finally made their way back to hers he felt the familiar tightening in his stomach and the breathlessness that always accompanied his overwhelming urges for her. But he pushed all that aside to say to her in a low growl, "I hear congratulations are in order Sarah."

If he wasn't mistaken, her free hand trembled slightly. "Yes, thank you," she murmured.

Taking the quivering digits into his overly warm hand he gave them a merciless squeeze as he bent over them, ever so lightly brushing his lips over the tips. "I didn't offer them," he whispered for her ears alone, "I simply commented on the need for them." His eyes were full of dark promises and his fury, causing her to step back a pace.

The musician set up on a dais ended the lively tune they had been playing and struck up a slow waltz. Bowing to their host Jareth said in a loud voice, "Drachen my friend, would you permit me the honor of dancing with your lady this night?" With a hidden smirk, Jareth watched as the dragon fought down the urge to deny the Goblin King his dance. To do so in such a public setting would be an egregious insult and Jareth would be well within his rights to call him out for such a thing.

"I'm sure _my_ lady would be happy to oblige," Drachen finally bit out tersely. Jareth allowed his smirk of satisfaction to show briefly and watched in amusement as the dragon leaned over and whispered in Sarah ear. With a nod she allowed Jareth to escort her onto the dance floor, refusing to look at him, instead staring straight ahead.

When they were standing in the center of the swirl of dancers he placed a firm hand around her waist and brought her in closely. With his other hand he held tightly to hers, gripping her so that she could not escape him. He felt her squeeze his hand in warning and he looked down at her, seeing the trepidation in her eyes being replaced by anger at his manhandling of her. _I always preferred the outraged vixen to the weak kneed twit,_ he thought with a smirk, sweeping her into the dance.

For the first few turns she moved stiffly, trying in vain to pull away slightly from his body. As every attempt failed she gave in though, relaxing somewhat and allowing to be held tight to his body. Every time he looked at her however, her eyes were downcast and her mouth set in a grim line. "Cheer up Sarah," he said in an icy tone. "Brides should be happy, not looking as if they are heading to their own funeral."

Her eyes snapped up to meet his, a distant pain being hidden by her growing irritation. "This is all your fault Goblin King."

His brow arched delicately and his tone was falsely pleasant. "My fault? My dear, how so? Surely Drachen, Lord of the Dragons, is your one true love and your one and only dream is to join with him and live happily ever after in his grand castle."

Her eyes sparkled suspiciously, but she began to blink rapidly, forcing the moisture away. "I hate you," she told him with contempt.

"Yes, you said that before Sarah. But who are you trying to convince? Me or you?"

She was silent for a few sweeps of the room and her eyes fixed on a point over his shoulder. Just as he thought she would refuse to say another word, she asked quietly, "Did you know I would die?"

His steps faltered for a moment and his throat went dry. "What are you talking about?" He rasped.

Her eyes finally found his again and she said in a monotone, "Christian said I would have died. Was that going to be your ultimate trump card? Either come with you so I could finish the change or die a horrible death?" With a mirthless laugh she whispered, "That's low even for you Jareth."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _She would have… died? _"You think that I hold your life as meaningless?" He asked hoarsely, his brow furrowed in anger.

"Don't you?" She replied in kind. Her eyes were overly bright as the collected moisture magnified their color and the pain housed within. "You took my brother away to force my hand before, and when that failed you stole my memories. Would threatening my very life be such a giant leap?"

His heart was clenching painfully causing his voice to come out hard. "I did what I thought best for the child and I asked you to come with us. Never have I threatened your very life!" He glared hard at her while she returned with a stare filled with suspicion and hurt. "Damn it Sarah, I'm not a monster! Stop looking at me like that!"

She looked away from him and he forced himself to take a breath. This wasn't going at all as he had thought. "Why Drachen?" He unexpectedly asked.

"He asked," she stated plainly. "He didn't use tricks, lies, or subvert my brother away from me. He asked."

"_I _asked," was the Goblin King's heated reply.

Her gaze returned with a vengeance, blazing in her fury. "No, _you_ demanded! You gave ultimatums and orders. Fear me, love me, do as I say! You said you would be my slave, but really Jareth, who were you kidding?"

Ignoring her accusations, he told her arrogantly, "You don't love him Sarah."

"I don't love you," she said firmly and with a hint of desperation.

Forcing her head up to look at him, he stopped their movements on the dance floor. "I think we both know that's not true." Her eyes were filled to the brim with her salty tears and even though they had yet to spill the air was heavy with their tang. His hand grasped her chin tightly, forcing her to stay where she was.

"My heart may have betrayed me, but I won't lose myself to you," she said so quietly he wondered if she really spoke aloud.

"Instead you will force yourself to be with _him,_" he spat out at her.

"I care for him," she whimpered, for the first time trying to free herself from his grip as the dancers continued to spin around them.

Keeping her in her place he brought his lips to hers briefly. Immediately she went limp and he pulled back in satisfaction, knowing that though she still fought it, she felt as he did. "You will never burn for him as you do for me," he whispered darkly to her.

She stiffened, wrenching her face out of his hold. She turned away from him and began to walk away. She hadn't taken more than a step when she whispered, "I wish I could go back and throw that stupid peach in your face." With that she stalked off, quickly being swallowed up by the dancers.

Her words caused him to grin menacingly. "So be it," he said before vanishing.

* * *

_Stupid, stupid Sarah! He's wrong! Utterly and completely WRONG! You don't love him, you certainly don't burn for him, and your heart is not breaking into a million little pieces with every step away from him you take! _She closed her eyes against the swell of tears, biting back her sobs with every breath.

She hadn't known it would be this hard. But she had known it was for the best.

"_I would ask that you would be my mate."_

_"Drake, you can't be serious!?"_

"_On the contrary my dear, I've never been more serious. I love you Sarah. I love you more than that worthless Goblin King ever could. He would try to break you, tame you, and conquer you. I want to worship you. Be my mate, my partner, my joy."_

"_Drake I… I don't want you to think…"_

"_I know your heart still calls for another, but I will erase that. Give me a chance Sarah. You will forget him."_

It was that promise more than anything that swayed her. And now, with her heart in tatters she went to him, longing to forget.

He had whispered to her that he would be waiting for her, probably knowing that after dealing with Jareth she would need him, need his love and support. And he was right. She found him just outside the ballroom in the library, standing before the fire. At the sound of her hesitant footsteps he turned. Seeing her tear streaked face he opened his arms and she flew into them, burying her face against his chest. "I don't want to hurt anymore," she sobbed against him.

Lifting her face gently with the tip of his finger he pressed his lips to hers. Taking the comfort he offered she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body tightly against his. With a swift movement he bent down slightly and lifted her in his arms. She snuggled down into him securely, tears still trickling slowly, but a quiet peace holding her together. No words were spoken between the two as he carried her to his cambers, but none were needed.

Gently he set her down next to his bed, tenderly wiping the tears that fell from her eyes. He kissed the soft cheeks that bore the salty stains and eventually she lifted her face to meet his lips with her own, wanting the feel of him, the taste and his scent, to erase the one from her heart who caused her such pain.

He plucked at the fastening of her dress, slowly baring her soft and silky skin. His caresses were light and slow, plucking at the strings of her heart with his tenderness. She ran her hands over the broad plane of his back and brought them over his shoulders to the first button above his chest. Deftly she parted the black material, seeking the warmth of his skin to pull against her chilled form.

She gasped in pleasure as his lips trailed a line of fire down her neck, nipping lightly at her skin and swirling his tongue over the abused flesh. Slowly her body was heating up from his sensual ministrations and a pool of moisture was collecting in her core. A flash of silver-blue eyes swam up from her memory and a name was almost uttered aloud. At the last minute though she realized what name was to be whispered in her passion and she ruthlessly squelched it.

Her body shook and her emotions were running high. Desperately now she pulled at his clothing, tearing the small buttons apart, wanting him to erase the last bit of Jareth from her mind, needing his touch to ignite the fires of passion within her that only Jareth had been able to touch before.

He caught her urgency and with a low growl ripped the dress off of her, not bothering to be delicate any more. With a sweep of his arms she was picked up and deposited on the bed. He took a moment to tear off the remainder of his own clothes before joining her on top of the soft nest of satin sheets.

Her senses were on fire at the feel of the cold sheets pressed to her bottom while his hot flesh seemed to touch every bit of her top. Each explored the others body, lips tasting while hands memorized each curve and swell. His hand crept up one creamy thigh and gently spread apart the straining limbs, causing a throaty moan from her lips as his fingers stroked against her enflamed center. The slick heat coated his hand and he thrust one finger in, almost making her jump off the bed in ecstasy. His finger met no resistance and if he was surprised by this he made no comment. Her last boyfriend had convinced her to "take their relationship to the next step" and she had grudgingly complied. While he had never made her feel as excited by his touch as Jareth or Drake had, at least he had performed the task of readying her body for Drake's intrusion with out any of the discomfort associated with a virgin's first time.

Instead all she felt was the wonderful sensation of being stretched and filled. His slow movements in and out soon had her panting, and wanting to return the favor, she stretched out her hand to grasp his hardened length. Pulling on it with long strokes soon produced a deep growl from him and she looked up from her task to see his eyes shooting sparks at her. Their mouths met ferociously, tongues dancing erotically between the two.

He spread her legs apart and settled between them, poised to enter the damp juncture between her thighs. Her bottom was lifted as she rose up to meet him, teasing him with her heat until with a loud groan he plunged down, filling her up with one sure thrust. A small gasp came from her lips at the sudden intrusion, her inner walls stretched tight by his large size. He gave her time to adjust, content to kiss her deeply as his hands stroked the hardened peaks of her aching breasts.

When her body had grown used to his size and began to long for his movement she shifted her hips slightly, causing him to sink further down into her. The sensation caused him to grunt in satisfaction and he withdrew for a moment, drawing himself out of her. The aching void his removal caused forced her to thrust up again as he came crashing down to meet her. Soon both were breathless and a film of sweat coated each body as they moved together, racing towards the ultimate release.

His lips left her mouth as he continued to move with her, hips pumping furiously. She could feel the pressure building within her, the feeling compelling her to move faster, needing him inside her but keeping up the friction causing the blissful heat. She felt herself reaching her peak and raked her nails across his back urging him on with her low pants.

Just as she felt the first wave of absolute ecstasy wash over her, she felt his teeth pierce the juncture of her shoulder and neck. The sensation of his teeth and tongue on her flash, leaving their mark and lapping at the spilled drops of blood was more powerful than anything she had ever known and she cried out her release, holding him tightly within her. As her inner walls contracted around him, he joined in her climax, his seed spilling forth and his moan of satisfaction filling her ears.

They came down slowly, exhausted and spent, lost in the warm glow of the aftermath. He had collapsed on top of her and his weight was comforting, keeping her pressed down into the soft mattress. She looked into his eyes, seeing the calm pools and the loving smile he bestowed on her. "You bit me," she said with a giggle, trying to turn her head to see where he had gotten her.

"I marked you as my own," he told her arrogantly, leaning down to kiss the spot he had marked. The flesh was tender, but didn't hurt like a real bite would.

"Are we… mated?" She asked.

A deep rumble met her question and his kisses trailed up from her shoulder to softly ply against her lips. "In every sense of the word," he told her, smiling broadly at the blush that spread across her cheeks.

She twitched her hips slightly, somewhat surprised to still feel him lodged within her. He lifted one dark eyebrow, his eyes sparkling with lust and amusement. "So soon my lady? I had no idea you were so ravenous."

She laughed lightly at his words, but couldn't contain the yawn that spilled from her lips. He noticed that as well and withdrew from her, rolling over onto his back and pulling her in snugly to his side. "I see you will need time to recover before I may ravish you again," he said teasingly and she poked him in the shoulder.

"Hey! Most guys I know can't even be up for the job so soon!" Glancing down she giggled and said, "But it looks like you won't have any such problem!"

He captured her lips for a possessive kiss, his tongue dominating hers and causing her to melt into soft putty. "Sleep my love," he whispered against her lips, "and when you wake I will be happy to demonstrate the benefits of loving an immortal dragon versus a mortal boy!"

She wanted to laugh at his boasting, but another yawn sobered her quickly. With a happy sigh she buried her head against his shoulder, hugging his torso and watching through half closed eyes as his chest rose with each deep breath. His breathing slowed quickly and she realized he had fallen asleep first. With a smile she thought, _Ha! Up for another round my fanny! So much for the mighty immortal stamina._

A smile still graced her lips as her eyes fell shut, content down to her bones. With out warning the cold hard stare of mismatched eyes blazed across her mind and with a gasp she sat up. She looked wildly around the room, half expecting to see Jareth there in the room with them. All was quiet and still though, no other presence with her but for the happily sated slumbering dragon beside her.

_Relax Sarah, it's done. _Her tense muscles refused to ease though and the pain from earlier began to creep through out her once again. _Stop it Sarah! You made your choice and it's for the best!_ She looked down at the sleeping man next to her, willing herself to feel at peace with what she had done.

Her mind wandered back to the pleasure she had felt in his arms, at the incredible heights he had brought her to. And yet, still the tears came as her heart beat feebly. Her body had been satisfied by the one she now lay with, but her heart wept bitterly for the man she continued to spurn.

Eventually she forced herself to lie down, but couldn't bring herself to find shelter in her lover's arms. She stayed distant, pulling the covers high as she shivered with her suppressed sobs. That was how she stayed for the remainder of the night, and as the first hint of light began to streak across the clear blue sky, that was how she fell into her exhausted slumber.

* * *

It felt like she had only slept for a few moments, but as she opened her tired eyes she saw the sun sitting high in the sky and knew she had slept for a few hours at least. With a stifled groan she rolled over, meeting the hard and expansive chest of one grinning Dragon Lord. "Good morning my love," he said to her cheerfully, the loud boom of his voice almost making her wince.

"Morning," she managed to croak out.

He chuckled as she swooped in for a kiss, pulling back slightly after a time and sweeping back her tousled hair. "I hadn't realized I wore you out so completely," he chided lightly. "Should I send for the healer?" He teasingly asked.

She summoned the last vestiges of her strength to smile shakily at him. "I'm sorry Drake; I guess I just didn't sleep well." She gave a large yawn, stretching lazily as he watched appreciatively. "What I wouldn't give for a cup of coffee," she half heartedly joked.

With a broad grin he sat up and pulled her with him. "You have but to tell me where to procure this 'coffee' and it shall be yours," he told her grandly. "However, I'm afraid that must wait for a time as your brother has already tried several times to beat my door down. Somehow the little scamp figured out where you were and insisted you wake up so that he could open his presents." As she sat blinking on the end of the bed he strode over to his tall armoire and removed some clothing, dressing quickly.

"I-I don't have any clothes with me," she said some what embarrassed as she lifted her torn dress from the night before.

"Ilyona has been sent to fetch you something," he told her smoothly, sending an apologetic smile her way.

When the Dragon Lord and the new Dragon Lady were finally presentable they strolled from the lord's chambers arm in arm. Everyone they passed bowed deeply, offering their congratulations to the couple. The attention caused Sarah to squirm slightly and when they were finally walking down an empty corridor she asked Drake quietly, "How do they know we are mated already? Was I really that loud?"

With a mischievous twinkle Drake replied seriously, "I believe the next kingdom heard your cries of pleasure madam."

She stopped suddenly, her cheeks flaming red. "Are you serious?" She managed to squeak out.

Luckily, Drake knew better than to laugh at her embarrassment, kissing her soundly instead before pulling her along. "No my dear," he whispered to her as they strolled past more courtiers. "They can sense my claim on you and your scent has changed to reflect your new status. And for those who can't tell such things I'm sure the gossip floating around informed them of the new Lady of the castle."

"And they're ok with that?" She asked amazed. "Shouldn't there have been some sort of ceremony or witnesses?"

"You wish there to be watchers as we consummate our union?" He asked with mock astonishment. She slapped him lightly and he laughed. "As the Lord and Lady we might be called on to cement our joining with vows at a later time and certainly you must be presented formally. But since you bare my mark your position is already established in their eyes."

She nodded in understanding, but inwardly marveled at the strange customs. _Well, they are dragons Sarah, what did you expect, a white wedding? _Her train of thoughts was interrupted by their arrival at Toby's rooms. A pair of guards stationed out front pushed open the door for them and they entered the boy's room.

Immediately the eye was drawn to the enormous tree that had been erected in the center of the room. Next to draw the eye was the mountain of presents piled high under its green boughs. Christian sat silently in a chair, watching with a slight smile as the small boy danced crazily around the room, checking the small tags on the different boxes.

"Sarah!" The young boy screamed seeing his sister finally. With a laugh he launched himself across the room and flew into her arms. "Merry Christmas!" He gleefully told her before grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the tree. "Can we open them now," he asked excitedly.

With a small chuckle for her brother's antics her eyes swept the room, looking for the one that could turn her world upside down. "Of course Toby, we can start in just a moment. We just have to wait for Jareth to get here."

Christian awkwardly cleared his throat and Toby immediately stopped his happy dancing. Sarah looked between the two, asking slowly, "Isn't Jareth coming?"

"My lady, the Goblin King left sometime last night, saying that he had certain tasks to perform," Christian explained with a pained expression on his face. Turning to Drake the fae lord added, "He also bade me to extend his congratulations once more and offer his thanks."

Drake inclined his head, acknowledging what Christian had said but making no comment himself. Sarah could tell that he was happy to see the Goblin King gone, but she felt sorry for Toby. "He didn't want to stay for Christmas?" She asked her brother gently, fearful that he would be saddened by his "father's" departure.

"It's ok," the little boy said with a shrug, "There'll be other Christmases and I told him I didn't mind. He left his presents behind," he added in a much happier tone, digging through the pile. With a triumphant smile he handed her a small box wrapped in beautiful silver paper. "This one's for you," he told her unnecessarily as she read the tag with its elegant writing. "I wonder what it is?"

As she stared at the box gripped tightly in her hand, she thought to herself, _What indeed?

* * *

_

Well I guess I should begin by apologizing for my tardiness. Sorry. :( Drama, drama, drama seems to follow me wherever I go and loves to throw my writing off.

But, as promised, enough smutty content was put into this content to warrent the rating increase. It seems like these get easier with time. :) I hope it was enjoyable, and realistic. One of my reviews for The Challenge didn't like the virgin orgasm thing, so i neatly side stepped that by making her not a virgin! Yay me. :)

Smutty content was with Drake though... Do I need to run and hide? I told you that anything could happen with this story. Plus I just love Drake. Mmm, sexy Dragon man...

Anyways, the next, and final chapter WILL be up by the end of the weekend. I'm hoping for sometime tomorrow. Since I don't have school for the holidays I have planty of time to write. :)

I hope you guys had a wonderful holiday with your family and friends. Did you get anything good for Christmas? My three favorite things was my pretty pink iPod (yay 21st century technology!), the complete Sailor Moon series (and movies! I think I might be branching out soon with my fics), and the anniversary edition of Labyrinth! yay! I haven't watched it yet, but I'm so happy I got it. :)

Anyways, special thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter. And thank you for not sending me angry PMs asking why I hadn't posted the end yet. :) Please review if you would, and I hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter, even if it is a little late. Conclusion coming soon!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the Labyrinth, but these are all my ideas... Well, mostly. :)

OMG, here is is! THE END! Enjoy. :)

Chapter 8

As tempted as she was to tear into the package now, she forced those feelings down. Instead she smiled broadly at her brother and asked, "Why don't you go first Toby?" With the innocent greediness only a child can have he began to tear into his packages, sounds of joy bursting out of him every few moments.

The adults in the room smiled indulgently at him, watching the brightly colored paper fly. Even the twinkling lights of the faeries in the tree stilled for time as they watched the young boy. Finally the pile of presents under the tree had greatly diminished, while the trash littered around the room had exploded exponentially. With only a hurried, "Thanks everyone!" The little boy had grabbed a handful of his toys and tore out of the room, intent on taking them outside to play.

The three adults exchanged amused glances and Sarah stood up, heading over to the tree. "I guess I'll play Santa now," she said brightly, collecting the last few packages under the tree. She handed one to each of the two gentlemen, keeping one for herself and they all began to unwrap them at the same time. Sarah opened a large book of Underground "fairy tales" from Christian, laughing as he told her it was actually a history book. Meanwhile Drake thanked her for the beautiful scarf she had picked out for him and Christian looked askance at a lumpy piece of pottery Toby had made for him.

The rest of the small pile was quickly opened, the last present being a beautiful sapphire and diamond necklace for Sarah from Drake. "Oh my," she exclaimed, lifting the lid of the beautiful box it rested in. Drake smiled at her lazily and offered to put it on for her. When the heavy silver chain hung from her neck she fingered the precious jewels, turning sparkling eyes on her mate. "It's beautiful Drake," she told him, leaning over to give him a small kiss on his cheek.

"Yes you are," he said seriously, eyes locked onto hers. She blushed prettily and he chuckled at her. Christian cleared his throat delicately and the couple broke apart.

Breakfast was being brought in and the two men were collecting some of the paper when Sarah remembered the present from Jareth lying at her feet. For a moment she toyed with the notion of waiting until she was alone to open it, or just throwing it away with out looking at it. However, if there was something dangerous in it as a form of Jareth's revenge, the two men could help her out, and to take the second option was the coward's way out.

So she gently lifted the box and placed it in her lap, once again marveling at the beautiful silver paper with its light design of symbols etched on the outside. The thin ribbon was easily removed and the paper soon followed. The box was fairly small and square, about the size of a jewelry box. She lifted the lid with trembling hands and had laid it down on the chair next to her before she allowed her eyes to peak inside.

Nestled on a bed of black velvet was a perfectly clear crystal, just like the ones that Jareth could be frequently seen with. She stared at it for a few moments, but nothing appeared within its clear depths other than her reflection.

_What is this suppose to do?_ She wondered in confusion. Her hand lifted of its own accord and moved to pick up the smooth crystal. It was then that Christian and Drake noticed what she was doing. "Sarah!" Drake said sharply, "Is that a crystal?"

Her head snapped up and she met his angry eyes. "Y-yes," she stuttered.

He tried to walk across the room to her, but Christian standing next to him placed a hand on his arm. Her eyes met the younger fae's and he smiled sadly at her. "Pick it up Sarah," he whispered softly.

She looked back down at the small sparkling orb, while distantly hearing Drake's voice ordering her to stop. Her hand hovered over the top, ever so slowly descending. "Sarah!" The dragon's voice bellowed out to her. "You don't know what it will do!"

A quiet internal voice whispered to her, _Do you care?_

Quick as a snake her hand descended onto the crystal and it was in her hand held before her. She had enough time to look up and see the look of devastation on Drake's face and the resignation on Christian's before the world dissolved around her.

* * *

He paced angrily back and forth across Christian's room, his teeth grinding together and a crystal flashing back and forth in his hand. "My lord, I'm sure things aren't as bad as they seem," his friend tried to tell him, but the glare he sent to him quickly had him silenced.

"It is WORSE Christian," he bit out in anger. "His mate. MATE! 'He asked' she said. Ha! That blasted dragon will pay for this!" The flash of the crystal picked up speed as his fury made his hands move crazily.

"Jareth," Christian began from his station across the room, "You aren't thinking clearly."

"On the contrary Christian," the enraged Goblin King said in a darkly dulcet tone, "My mind, as it were, is _crystal _clear." His pacing abruptly stopped and the crystal was brought up close to his face. He saw them together lying on the bed, naked and sweaty, sated from the pleasures. A burst of uncontrolled anger coursed through him before he could stop it and he smirked in satisfaction as Sarah suddenly sat up in the bed looking wildly around the room. "You wish to go back," he whispered to the crystal, "then it shall be done." A simple white box appeared in his hand and he gently placed the clear crystal inside. Once contained within, silver paper appeared wrapped around with a tag written out elegantly.

He tossed the box to Christian who caught it deftly in his hands, holding it gingerly. "Be sure she opens it," he ordered the fae lord. "And be sure only she touches the crystal. Only her hand can activate the magic now."

He made a swift turn as if he would leave and Christian took a hesitant step forward. "My lord, is this wise? Will it not anger the girl more?"

"I am merely doing as she wishes," the Goblin King said harshly, "just as I have always done." His hand was on the door as he whispered, "Everything I've done I've done for her." Louder he said over his shoulder, "I must bid farewell to Toby before I leave. Do not fail me in this Christian. She must touch the crystal."

With that he left the fae lord standing with the box, content that no matter what, all would work out as he desired.

* * *

He could tell Toby was disappointed by his announcement, but if all went as planned this would be the only Christmas the boy had to celebrate with out him.

"I don't want you to go," Toby said sadly, tucked up in his large bed, hugging the bear Lancelot that Sarah had given to him years ago.

"I know Toby and I'm sorry. I promise I will make this up to you."

The little boy looked at him seriously for a moment before asking, "You said that Sarah would be coming home with us."

"Do you doubt my word?" Jareth asked in an even tone, one fine brow arched over a blue grey eye.

With a sudden giggle Toby exclaimed, "Nah! Drake's cool, but you're way better! Sarah's just being stubborn," his son told him matter-of-factly as he snuggled down into the pillows.

Jareth grinned at the boy. "You're not worried?"

A yawn punctuated the boy's answer. "By that announcement from earlier? Not really. Sarah doesn't think sometimes." The boy's lashes were fluttering slightly as he fought off sleep and Jareth used his magic to dim the lights. "You'll get her in the end dad," the boy mumbled sleepily. "She's loved you forever…"

For a time Jareth stared down at the sleeping boy, amused at the amount of arrogant certainty the boy possessed already. _Good gods, just wait until he's an adolescent, _he thought with a mock shudder and a large grin.

"Merry Christmas Toby," he whispered to the gently snoring boy, summoning a crystal, preparing to leave. "I just hope you are right about your mulish sister."

A flash of light and a small rain of glitter and he was gone, leaving the tiny boy with a small smile on his face. "I am Dad, I am…"

* * *

Everything was black, not a speck of light in any direction, no matter how hard she strained her eyes. Time meant nothing; she wasn't sure if she had been there for five minutes, five hours, or a couple millennia. All that existed was her and the black, empty, nothingness of the abyss.

_Am I dead?

* * *

_

He held the crystal delicately, cradling it so that it would not break. Before him was a window and if he were to peak inside he would see _her_, the one who had torn his life inside out from the first moment he had appeared to her. He knew currently she was telling the story to the wailing baby and all his goblins stood with him, breathlessly waiting for her to say her "right words".

But he wouldn't let things get that far. He would end it before things ever got a chance to start.

* * *

She felt… different somehow. Her thoughts were clear and yet she couldn't seem to grasp them. Suspended as she was, unable to even see or feel her own body she couldn't help but wonder why?

_Have I gone crazy? What is this place?

* * *

_

"I can bear this no longer! Goblin King, Goblin King, wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!" Other than the crack of lighting and the swiftly following boom of thunder nothing happened. _Damn, _the adolescent Sarah Williams thought, _it didn't work. Why can't real life ever be like the stories?_

She heaved a great sigh, placing the crying boy in the cradle. She pulled the covers up, stopping for a moment as a whisper on the wind seemed to call out to her. _I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!_

Her mind was able to wonder fleetingly, _Are those the right words?_ Before the window fell open with a bang and standing there before her was a figure dressed all in black.

* * *

He ordered the goblins away, telling them that he would handle this alone. They had grunted and whined, but a few well placed kicks had them fleeing back to the castle. Waiting until her back was to the window, he tucked the crystal he had held so carefully in his vest pocket and then burst into the room, hair tousled artfully by the wind and a swirl of glittering dust adding to the mysterious ambiance.

Just as before she stood firm, though her eyes held a tell tale bit of fear. His hands were placed on his hips and his lips were turned upward in a smirk. "You're him," she said overly loud in the quiet room, "You're the Goblin King!"

"Hello Sarah," he said pleasantly, enjoying the way her eyes widened slightly at the use of her name.

"I didn't mean it!" She immediately told him fearfully, standing between him and the crib with her arms spread protectively.

"I know my dear," he reassured her quickly and watched amused as she relaxed slightly. "You failed to speak the proper words in any case, so I have not come to take the babe."

"If you didn't come fore Toby," she asked slowly, eyeing him up and down, "then why have you come?"

"I've brought you a present," he told her.

"A-a present?" She asked, the fear leaving her eyes completely. He waited for doubt or suspicion to darken the green pools, but they remained clear, fixed unblinking on him.

_She is still an innocent. Her experiences haven't taught her not to trust me yet. Oh Sarah, how easily you will fall… Such a pity… _"Yes my dear, a present," he told her, producing a new crystal.

"What is it?" She asked mesmerized by its radiant sparkle and the lights that flashed into her eyes as he rolled it back and forth for her.

"It is a crystal, nothing more. But if you turn it this way," he stopped, and held the crystal rock steady in his outstretched hand for her, "it will show you your dreams." He finished on a whisper and her eyes flicked up to meet his. When they returned to the crystal in his hand, the gleaming orb was gone, replaced by a soft, furry peach. "Do you want it?" He asked her slyly.

She delicately licked her lips and took a step forward.

* * *

It was growing harder and harder to maintain her thoughts. As soon as something was formed in her head it was lost. _Jareth, what did you… What…? Jareth?_

If she had a head to feel it would have been shaking in confusion. And now a heaviness descended on her, causing her to feel sleepy and lost. Something deep inside urged her to fight against it, screaming unintelligible things at her. _I can't… I'm tired… I want to sleep…_

The inner voice now wept, knowing that the battle was over before it could be fought.

* * *

He hungrily watched her taking hold of the peach, a grin of triumph forming on his face. _I have you beaten my pet. And you will never even know what you lost!_ He wanted to shout aloud in joy, proclaiming his victory to the world.

As she lifted the peach to her mouth her eyes met his and she smiled. Something seemed off by it though and it took him a moment to realize what it was. His Sarah had never smiled at him like that before. There was no doubt, fear, anger, or loathing present in it. It was not meant in a mocking way, nor was it a grin of satisfaction over his defeat. It bore no malice for him in it. It was simple and sweet, an expression of innocent joy over a gift that he had given her, seemingly with no strings attached and it made him angry and dissatisfied.

He put a hand out and stopped her while his mind spun in confusion from his sudden displeasure. There was no passion in her gaze. She was but a child, untried and untested in the fires of adversity. She hadn't learned the depth of her strength and will, nor had she found the courage that would help her defeat a king.

It struck him suddenly that he was about to erase the very things that had drawn him to her in the first place. Without her defiance he never would have noticed her beyond seeing the simple spoiled child that ran his test. Without her stubborn determination to beat him at his own game he never would have felt the pull that brought them together. Without the fine line between hate and love for them to dance upon, there would be no passion and drive.

_But with those things she refuses to choose you,_ the insidious voice of doubt whispered to him. Time as it were seemed to freeze for him as his mind fought over itself.

_You must make the choice Goblin King. Which do you prefer for all eternity, the innocent twit that follows you blindly or to watch her from afar in the arms of another, full of determination and drive to thwart you at every pass?_

With a grim smile he knew there was really no choice to be made at all.

* * *

How does one describe the end of nothing? It is almost impossible to do so and certainly Sarah Williams would never be able tell you. All she could say was that one moment she felt her very essence slipping away into nothingness and the next she found herself in her parent's bedroom, a quiet infant standing in his crib watching the show and a blank faced Goblin King standing before her.

With the crash of a tidal wave being released from its gate, her memories descended on her with the force of a Mack Truck. Names, faces, feelings, and conversations all rushed through her mind. Although fifteen year old Sarah fell to the floor from the force of the flood, she now had all the thoughts, feelings, and memories of her twenty year old counterpart.

And there was Jareth, standing over her, the shattered remains of a crystal in his hand. "What did you do," she whispered to him from the floor.

He let the pieces of her mind's crystal prison fall to the floor before he kneeled next to her. "I brought you back to make your choice," he told her somberly, his eyes dull and flat.

"No you didn't," she said harshly, remembering her time spent in the black void, and by the guilt showing in his eyes, she knew her words were true. _Wait a minute, guilt? When has Jareth EVER felt guilt?

* * *

_

Her eyes had turned wary, after flashing their rage at him. He felt bolstered by her anger and doubt. The doe eyed look of innocence her younger counterpart had showed to him had grated on his nerves. But the emerald orbs with their dance of emotions was strangely soothing and made him feel alive.

"You're right," he told her as he stood back up, putting them on an even level. "I came back to conquer you, before you knew you stood a chance against me. I used that crystal," he gestured to the fragments at their feet, "to trap your memories and spirit, before I realtered time to do so. And then I gave you that peach," her eyes widened as she looked down at the fruit clutched in her hand, "knowing that the younger you was a trusting child that longed for a magical adventure. You would have eaten it, become fae, and returned with your brother and me to my castle to live for eternity as my queen." He began to walk towards her, step by slow step, happy and relieved when she refused to back up.

"But you didn't go through with it," she whispered, head tilting back slightly to gaze into his eyes. "You broke the crystal and gave me myself back… Why?"

A piece of her straight black hair had fallen forward and he brushed it tenderly back. When finished with his task he didn't remove his hand, instead letting it rest lightly against her cheek. "Because I want you as I've always wanted you. Free and willing. I thought I could be satisfied by forcing a younger puppet of you, but," he said with a twisted grimace that might have been a smile, "I found myself dissatisfied." She trembled beneath his touch, her eyes beginning to sparkle.

"Why were you not satisfied by her?" She breathlessly asked her eyes searching his as if she would read his very soul.

He wanted to look away but couldn't. Her bottomless green jewels were pulling him in and his struggles against them were futile. "Because that Sarah did not demand my love and I never would have given it to her as I have to you."

Her eyes had flooded and the tears had spilled out, but yet a small smile graced her lips. "So you had to give me a choice?" She asked softly.

"You always had to make the choice love," he told her with a small smile. "I just didn't want to believe that." The fruit was still held tightly in her hand and he brought her attention to it by clasping her clenched fist. "Drake, I'm sure, is waiting for you; I can always send you back. You can throw the fruit away, or consume it if you will. Either way you will always be welcome in my castle to see your brother." Her eyes lifted to his in question and he told her gently but firmly, "He is my son in all ways that matter but for one. Nothing will change that. However, he will always know you as his sister and I will never take that away from you again."

Tears continued to fall from her eyes unimpeded and though he longed to wipe them away he remained outwardly impassive. _You've debased yourself enough you fool, falling for the mortal girl and admitting to it. Do not make a complete mockery of yourself and beg._ He waited for her to speak, but though her lips parted, no sound emerged.

With a heavy heart and mind he turned towards his infant soon, who now lay curled up asleep in his crib. He wanted to feel angry with her for denying him still, even after going back to the beginning and making it all her choice, but he found that he couldn't. Although he would never say as much aloud, he had made a choice this day as well. And for once, he placed the happiness of another above his own desires.

_See where it has gotten you? The daft girl can only stand there with her mouth open in disbelief that you would allow her to choose. _A new crystal appeared in his hand as he bent to pick up Toby and prepared to leave. The sound of a soft tear, followed by chewing and swallowing sounds reached his ears and he turned ever so slowly around. She stood there, eyes shinning and a bit of peach juice running down her chin. He felt his heart begin to thump wildly in his chest and his mouth had long gone dry. As she took in another large bite she began to walk slowly toward him. "Mmmfph phew mmfmm mmhmm," she told him with bits of peach rolling around in her mouth.

Immediately she clapped a hand to over her lips and turned bright red. Jareth couldn't help the laugh that escaped his throat as he mockingly chided her, "Don't you know to not talk with your mouth full?"

She managed to swallow the fruit with out chocking and grinned sheepishly at him. "I said, 'Don't you dare leave yet!" She popped the remainder in her mouth, his eyes bulging slightly as she finished up the fruit in under four bites.

Swallowing hard, he asked her nonchalantly, "And why shouldn't I be leaving yet?"

The last few inches separating them was gone as she came in close enough to twine her arms around his neck. "Because it's impolite to eat and run," she told him mischievously. Her hands stroked the back of his head, running through the silky strands of platinum and scorching him with her touch. "Besides," she murmured against his smiling lips, "normally after such a declaration of love the handsome King is supposed to make the beautiful heroine swoon with his kisses."

He smirked at her, wrapping his hands around her waist and holding her so close every inch of their bodies touched. "If I recall correctly from those oh so delicious dreams you sent, that shouldn't take too long," he told her arrogantly.

She gave him a quick, teasing peck on his lips before pulling back and scoffing lightly, "Those were dreams Jareth; I think I'm a little tougher in real life."

His eyes lowered at her boast and he promptly set about proving her wrong. The kiss was extensive and hard, filled with shared passion and love. It wasn't too long before both were straining in the others arms and panting heavily. Sarah broke it off first with a small moan before laughingly saying, "Alright! I concede defeat."

"I never had any doubts," he told her pompously. She swatted him playfully before going to the crib and hoisting up her brother. Returning to the circle of his arms and protection, she leaned into him and wrapped her free arm around his waist. "Take us home Jareth," she told him quietly.

With a large grin on his face he produced a crystal and rolled it around for a moment. Looking down at his love and the child of his heart he said, "Your wish is my command."

A flick of his wrist and a puff of glitter later and the room was silent and empty.

* * *

Five Years Later

It had taken several months for Jareth to convince his wife Sarah to take their small family to the Dragon Kingdom. His long time friend and ally had been requesting that the family come for a visit for some time and the children had desperately wanted to see the dragons.

In private Sarah tearfully told her husband that she still felt guilt over what she had done to the dragon that had loved her and been so kind. He blew off her worries, saying that they were the only two who even remembered that time. She argued that it didn't matter, she knew what she had done and it filled her with doubt and worry.

However, the pleading of her two children, Toby and little Olivia finally forced her to give in and Drachen's idea to allow them to celebrate the Christmas holiday in his kingdom had been a big hit with the children.

Sarah continued to worry until the day they arrived. On shaking limbs she entered the throne room on the arm of her husband, her children walking regally before them. The Dragon Lord had greeted Jareth as an equal and smiled warmly as the children pelted him with questions. Finally the adults were able to get a word in and Jareth presented his wife to the dragon.

The smile he turned on her was filled with warmth and politeness, the sort of smile one gives to a newly met acquaintance and nothing more. "My lady," he said pleasantly, "Welcome to the Dragon Court. I hope you and your family find your stay here to be pleasant."

She had mumbled her thanks, and had bristled at Jareth's covert look that seemed to say, _I told you so!_ Still she watched the dragon closely, waiting for some sign of anger or sadness. It wasn't until that night as she lay sated in her husband's arms that she allowed herself to sigh in relief. Drake hadn't remembered a thing.

The time spent at the Dragon Court was a pleasure for the family and it was nice getting to know Drake again. The children adored him and with out the head butting going on over her affections the two men became closer friends and allies.

On Christmas day the family gathered with Drake and Christian in the heavily decorated library. Everyone dug into their present together, the children joyfully shouting their thanks and squealing with glee every few moments. Sarah felt a bubble of happiness bloom in her chest at the happy tableau around her and it wasn't until she opened her present from Drake that the bubble burst.

The lid came off the jewelry box and revealed the same diamond and sapphire necklace he had given to her before. Her mouth fell open, but luckily for her Jareth was busy helping four year old Olivia open her presents. With shaky hands she lifted the beautiful necklace and her eyes sought out Drakes. For the first time in her presence his eyes were filled with sorrow and his lips were lifted in a sad smile.

He came over to her and took the piece from her trembling hands. "May I?" He asked quietly.

With a silent nod she turned and lifted her hair, baring her neck to him. He neatly did the clasp, but didn't move back at the completion of his task. Instead his finger lightly brushed over the juncture of her shoulder and neck, in the exact spot that his mating mark had been. "You remember," she gasped out, her heart filling with pain at what she had done to him.

"I do," he told her softly. His hand was gone before she could turn around to look at him and most of the pain had disappeared from his eyes. "I always knew you loved him my dear. Do not feel distressed." She bowed her head, clenching her hands in her lap. "Does he make you happy?" He asked her.

"Most of the time we fight like cats and dogs," she told her clenched hands. She looked up though, her eyes filled with unshed tears and a bright smile on her face, "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

He chuckled slightly and nodded. "Good. Your happiness was all I ever desired."

He left to join the children under the tree, assisting Toby as the boy dove under to make sure they hadn't missed any presents. Jareth made his way over and sat next to her placing his arm around her shoulders and bringing her into his side. "That's a beautiful necklace love," he idly commented.

She fingered the large diamond that nestled between her breasts and she told him, "Yes it is." She turned to him with a smile and kissed the tip of his nose, causing him to smile, and she said happily, "But your love was the best gift I ever could have gotten."

* * *

Well. That is that!

All I have to say to you guys is: C'mon! How could you believe Sarah and Jareth wouldn't be together in the end?!? As much as I love Drake, and admitably it's a lot, the whole reason I started writing fanfic was because of how much I love the idea of the two of them being together. :) Maybe sometime in the far, far distant future I will be able to write something other than Sarah/Jareth, but that day certainly hasn't come yet. :)

I hope you enjoyed my holiday tales. Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed. :) A big special thank you to Kenji Hino! It was so fun coming home today and seeing a review for EVERY chapter of ALL three stories! Such a lovely surprise. I'm such a spaz when it comes to reviews, and having a big pile to read sent me to heaven. :) I hope the ending has satisfied you. Please don't destroy your computer. :)

Well me lovelies, these three stories have been such a delight to write and play with that I almost don't want the fun to end. But I suppose it is time to move on to something new. Would anyone like another chapter for the Forgotten Bond story:evil grin:

Oh, and now that the story is finished, here's a little bit of fun trivia for you. I thought it was really amusing yodeladyhoo that you had thought Christian and Sarah would run off together. My original idea for dear Christian was to make him gay with an unrequieted love for Jareth. However, my friend was so aghast at the idea (she has a crush on him haha) that I had to change it. So therefore, even though he wasn't gay, I never once thought of him as a romantic interest for Sarah. :) Whoa, how mad would my wonderful readers have been if the Holiday Saga had ended with Christian/Jareth and Sarah/Drake... kukuku... That's something to think evilly over. :)

Anyways, here I am rambling as always. Please be so kind as to leave a review telling me what you thought. Again I hope you enjoyed my Holiday Saga, and stay tuned everyone! My insane muses are sure to send me more crazy ideas soon...

Have a Happy New Year everyone! Much love. :)


End file.
